


On-Screen Lovers

by ziallsanity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Gay Rights, Lilourry, M/M, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan, Ziall Horlik, famous actor!zayn, managers!larry, new actor!niall, ziall, ziallpuffs - wattpad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallsanity/pseuds/ziallsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is a newly found actor of the generation. His hopes of becoming an actor since he was a child came true. He didn't think of anything other than achieving his dream. Well, now he did.  With his looks and appeal to others, Niall instantly 'clicked'.</p><p>He thought this dream could be the key to the happiness he was looking for but seems like it wasn't. Being bombarded with projects, movies, tv shows and guestings isn't happiness, right? It was a pain in the ass. He just wasted his life dreaming of something he thought perfect until he's bound to make a new show with the veteran actor, Zayn Malik.</p><p>Zayn was in the business for a while now. People were crazy over him. Even though he wouldn't appear for a while when he comes back he surely would be the headline of newspapers. That's how popular Zayn Malik was.<br/>And now he was bound to work with an actor who is new to the business. Would both of them work out? </p><p>Will Zayn be the key to Niall's desired happiness? </p><p>or maybe the other way round?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a professional writer, I write for fun and for my OTP which is Ziall basically so my apologies if you find a lot of grammar mistakes and wrong usage of words- English is not my basic language and I'm learning it. Bear with the starting chapters but I can assure you there's improvement as you read through, especially with the latest ones. I have actually written 33 chapters but haven't finish posting all of them here. So yeah~

**Niall**

:Acting • \ˈak-tiŋ\ - the art or profession of performing the role of a character in a play, movie, etc:

 

All my life, all I ever wanted to be was an actor. Since I was a child I had a thing for acting. I remember, I used to act sick when it was time for school because school was a living hell. I hate school.

I used acting to mask what I'm feeling, using it as a barrier to hide my feelings away from anyone because if you're open enough people could easily hurt and destroy you. Well, I used to be close to people until my dad died. We had a normal life back then, but since dad died life got a little harder. My mom was the only one left to support me. She worked hard to raise me on her own.

 

My classmates teased me about having no father. When the annual Family Day came, I was the only one who doesn't have any family on school. I told my mom about the event and she asked me why I hadn't told her about it. Why would I? Mom was very tired, she was crawling back home every night. Instead of spending her time at school she should get rest. I wanted her to.

 

Seeing my mom striving, I studied hard. Wanting to give her a good life and I did. One time, I got offered if I wanted to appear on a commercial. I accepted the offer. At least, I could use the money I would get if not for my education then for my mom. 

 

I couldn't believe what happened. The commercial was a success. Indeed it was. The sales of the product increased. That's when people started to notice me.  I was surprised and all. People recognized me and I've received offers to appear on TV not for a commercial but for a show. A supporting cast.

It was hard to study and work at the same time but I somehow managed to do it. As the time passby, I was rising. From a supporting cast to one of the main cast. My mom was overjoyed to what I was achieving. Well, she wasn't the only one. I mean who wouldn't be overjoyed? I was slowly living the dream I was dreaming for back then.

 

I was slowly descending from my studies and focused on my acting career. People adored and supported me. Even though I was new to the business I guess you could say I was pretty liked.

 

They say it's fun at first but then it gets tiring at the time passby and they were right. Very right. Being bombarded with projects, tv shows, guestings was very shocking for someone who is new to the business. Happiness was replaced by exhaustion. It was a pain in the ass. It hasn't been a year since I started rising. I know you must be thinking that being offered a lot of work I should be happy but how could you when you're tired that you almost can't feel anything. It's like you were a robot and money was your batteries.

 

I thought if I became an actor I would be happy. At first, I really was then that happiness slowly faded. 

 

This year, I was bound to make a new show with the very famous, Mr. Zayn Malik. He was very popular and I'm stunned that I'm going to be working with him. A newbie like me working with the Mr. Malik. Unbelievable right?

 

Though I don't know if I should be happy or not about it because usually stars like Mr. Malik are cranky and all but I'm not sure I haven't met the guy. Of course, what you see on TV isn't real. Celebrities are different than they look on TV. Most of them are snotty, spoiled and rich people. 

 

Anyways, it is the day I'm going to meet Mr. Malik. Time to loosen up, I push all my might to stand up and get a bottle of red wine, pouring some to the wine glass that was standing on the table. I took grasp of the wine glass and started drinking it. Ahhh. I could feel the burning sensation on my throat. I love drinking red wine before shooting, guesting or anything when I feel nervous it give me more confidence. 

 

"Niall?... Are you there?" The voice boomed through my ears.

 

"Mom? Indeed, I am."

 

"Oh well, You might want to get ready now it's almost time for your meeting and I've arranged your clothes already." 

 

"Alright. I'm on it. Just let me finish my glass okay, mom?"

 

"Sure, sweetie." She said as she goes to the kitchen. 

 

You see when I gained enough money I bought an apartment for me and my mom. It's good instead of renting a house who has a very creepy land owner. I drank the wine again finishing it 'till the last drop. Alright, I'm off. I started moving to my room there I saw a white polo shirt, brown pants and vest, and a tie all hanging at the door of my closet. I remove all my clothes except for my boxers and yes they're fresh so I didn't remove them. I slid into the pants, then tucked into the polo shirt as I covered it with the vest and topping them all off with the tie. Perfect. Black shoes will be nice. I glance at the clock. 45 minutes 'till 3:00 PM. I need to call Manager Louis or as he wants, Lou. I took my cellphone and dialed Lou's number. It started ringing and after the few seconds," Hello? Niall?" Lou's voiced was heard from my phone.

 

"Lou, it's 45 minutes 'till 3:00 which is the time we're going to meet Mr. Malik. Where are you?"

 

"Oh that's today?"

 

"Seriously, Lou? Can we be a little more professional?"

 

"Just kidding. I'm on my way to your apartment and then will go to that 'designated restaurant.'"

 

"Alright. Speed up a little more 'kay?" I hung up.

 

I walked around. I hope Mr. Malik isn't there yet. Can Louis be more late? Ugh.

 

After a few minutes, I heard the doorbell's particular 'ding', A cue that Louis is here.

 

"Niall! Louis is here." I heard my mom yelled as well as the door's squeaking sound. 

 

I opened my door stepping outside of my room. I immediately saw Louis sitting on the couch talking to my mom.

 

"Lou. Come on, we should get there before Mr. Malik does." I said to him.

 

"Alright, alright. Bye Mrs. Horan." Louis bids his farewell to my mom as he stood up.

 

"Bye, Louis." My mom smiled.

 

"Oh yeah, Bye mom." I went  to my mom's side and kissed her cheek.

 

"Bye, sweetie. Go home early alright?" With that, I ran outside the apartment, dragging Louis with me.

 

We took the cab and told our destination. The driver nodded. Louis and I sat at the back glancing at each other until...

 

"Wait, You're Niall Horan, right?"

 

"Yes. Yes I am."

 

"Aren't you star? The newbie who gained instant popularity?"

 

"Yes sir, that's me."

 

"Well, aren't I lucky?" I just smiled.

 

The driving seemed like forever. The driver couldn't stop blabbing which at first was about me then he started sharing about his family and I was about to snap when suddenly we're there. Finally! I fished out my wallet and took out some bills.

 

"Here.." I said as I handed the bills to the driver.

 

"Oh my! Thank you so much Mr. Horan."

 

"You're welcome, bye." I mumbled as I close the door to his taxi.

 

I can't help to notice Louis not talking or mumbling it isn't the usual him. He's usually very jolly and uplifting but now he isn't.

 

"Hey Lou, are you alright?"

 

"Yeah. I'm just nervous, Ni."

 

"You're not the only one." I tried to soothe him.

 

We started walking towards the restaurant's door. I glanced at my watch. We still have 5 minutes left before the said time meeting.

 

"Come on, Lou."  I said pulling him to the entrance. 

"Ni.... I can't.."

 

"You can, Lou. Now let's go in." He tried to pull himself back but I dragged him as I can until we're able to step inside.

 

The receptionist went to us and asked "Any reservations, sir?"

 

"Actually, yes. For Mr, Malik. I'm Niall Horan and this is my manager Louis." I introduced both of us which someone serves a proof, I guess.

 

"Oh yes! Mr. Malik is been expecting you." The girl said.

 

"By expecting, do you mean he's here already?"

 

"Yeah he came in like 5 minutes ago along with some guy." 

 

"What?!?!?" I huffed out, unaware of Mr. Malik's punctuality.

 

"Yes. Now come on, sir." The girl mumbled as she guides the way.

 

"Oops. Looks like we're late, Ni. I swear this is a bad day for us." Louis whispered against my ear.

 

"Yeah right, Lou."

 

She opened a glass door and asked us to enter the room. There was no one in there other than two guys. A curly-haired guy and a....well god? A god which was obviously a ball of perfection. His looks were captivating and mesmerizing. I have never seen anyone as perfect as him before. 

 

We slowly walked up to him and when we were near, he caught the sigh of us walking so he smiled showing off his pearly whites. Oh god. He's breathtaking.

 


	2. The Show

**Niall**

Here I am standing in a middle of restaurant who only has four customers in it. By four customers I meant me, Louis, A curly-haired lad, and that freaking captivating god-like man. His stubbles were all acrossed his perfect jawline and hair even under his lip which both added to his appearance. I wonder who’s Mr. Malik, it seems like he has reserved the whole restaurant and all.

 

“Uhhh… Ni, your mouth.” Louis whispered through my ear. I looked below to see what’s with my mouth. Oops.  My mouth was hanging open. “Sorry.” I hastily closed it, assuring they are firm enough so it won’t open again. Louis just left out a small chuckle in response.

 

The receptionist continued to guide us closer to their table. The closer I get to their table, the greater view of his face I see.  The demigod caught gaze of us coming near to their table so he stood inviting the curly-haired as well.

We reached their table. The female receptionist smiled and turned to demigod. “Mr. Malik, here are the guests you’re waiting for.”

 

So ‘The Demigod’ is Mr. Malik. No wonder he looks damn amazing. To be honest, amazing was an understatement. He was an overall masterpiece… by God I guess.

 

“Mr. Malik, nice to meet you. Louis Tomlinson.” Louis step forward to grab Zayn’s hand and happily did a handshake.

 

“Hello, Louis.” He said in a deep husky voice. His voice perfectly fits his appearance.

 

“Here’s Niall, the client I’m working for.” Louis introduced me and I stepped in as well making us stood beside each other now. I grabbed Mr. Malik’s hand, shaking it. There is it. That tingling sensation.

 

“H-Hi, Mr. Malik. I’m Niall. Niall Horan.” I said while shaking his hand. He just smirked at me, I slowly pulled away. “You’re cute.” I felt heat creeping up to my cheeks indicating that I’m blushing. Obviously with that kind of charm and appearance, you could easily get into the showbiz business or even others you want you just have to make good use of it.

 

“By the way, this is my manager, Harry Styles. Harry, these are Niall and Louis.” Mr. Malik said.

 

“Nice to meet you guys, Please have a seat.” Harry smiled at us.

 

Zayn and Harry were sitting next to each other so Louis and I quickly occupied the seats in front of them. At the moment, I tried to make myself comfortable wanting to leave a good impression to Mr. Malik. He is one of the veteran actors of the century and if he made a bad impression to Mr. Malik, then he shouldn’t be surprised that Mr.Malik can turn his life upside down in just a snap of a finger. Since most likely he got control of the upcoming show with his reputation he can atleast order the crew what he wants in order to keep him going.

 

So yeah, if I don’t leave a good impression he can go strike me on the set, distracting me and tricking me into something I might regret or even worse he can ask the producers to find another person who can fit my position.

“So, the reason we’re here is in order to get to know of both parties and furtherly discussed the nature of the show.” Harry spoke.

 

“Right. We have to work united or harmonious so we could attract more viewers for the upcoming show.” Louis agreed to Harry, smiling sweetly. What’s with him anyway?

 

“So Niall, how old are you anyway?” Mr. Malik asked out of blue.

 

“’Well, I’m 22 now, Mr. Malik.” I answered him politely.

 

“Please stop refraining me as Mr. Malik. I would prefer to be called, Zayn.” He smirked which reminded me of something. I wonder what it is.

 

“Sorry. How about you Zayn, how old are you?” I asked him back I hope it didn’t sound too bad.

 

“I’m 26, I hope you don’t find that too old.” He smiled a bit.

 

“No, I don’t.” I reassured him. I shifted my gaze to the right. Louis and Harry were staring at each other. Wait, what happened? I seriously forgot about him though.

 

“Still intimidating as ever.” I heard Zayn whisper under his breath, I was going to ask what he was talking about but I guess it’s not my concern so I’ll let it slip.

 

Under the table, my hands worked its way to Louis’ sides. Once I reached, I quickly pinched it making him let out a yelp.

“That hurts, what did you do that fo-“ I glared at him before he can finish his sentence, making him stop. I mouthed ‘Talk with us.’ Louis nodded as a replied, he faced Zayn and Harry.

 

“Sorry to cut off the get-to-know process Zayn but could we focus more about the upcoming show?” Louis said.

Good thing, Louis chose that. We really didn’t have any clue since it’s almost a month since I got offered and graciously accepted the offer. We haven’t got any contact from the producers or the TV station since they got a lot of projects they’re getting ready for this year. To make it short, we don’t have full details about the show but I guess Zayn and Harry does since they should be the priority of the producers or the station for their reputation and appeal to the viewers.

 

“Yes, good point there. We know you don’t have full details about the show since as you’ve already see the station is really loaded with work right now but Zayn here have ordered me to communicate to get the details and so I’ve did.” Harry said as he pulls out the papers from his sling bag, handing it to Louis.

 

“The producers and the TV station as well wanted to announce the show’s nature, when the whole cast they wanted are all together so they wouldn’t have to separately explain each part but I hope after this you won’t back out.” He added.

 

Louis carefully took the papers from Harry. I moved closer to get a look at the paper, at the top I can already see the TV station’s logo. I slowly shifted down reading every bit. I was shocked to see what was written there. It wasn’t really the kind of thing they would broadcast on TV. It was not even close to any shows, It was my first time seeing the kind of plot adding the mere fact that it is to be shown on TV.

 

“Unusual plot, isn’t it?” Harry pointed out. “I guess it’s some gimmick the TV station is pulling out to attract more viewers and supporters for their station. Adding the fact, they’ve carefully chosen there candidates for each role. Not being cocky, but with the unusual plot and some big stars here like, Zayn I guess the TV station is going to meet there goal. P.S, Since gay rights and marriage is being a hot topic over the globe right now, I guess that’s where they got the story also using the impact of the topic to the people to attract more viewers. Personally, I think it will be a big hit. Hopefully.” He explained.

 

I-,  I mean Louis and I  were stunned, dumbfounded and everything! God, how could Zayn Malik agree to do the show? Did the station bribed him in order to get him to act for their new show or maybe he was attracted to the plot and most of all, why the hell me?


	3. Think About It

**Niall**

My thoughts were scrambled. I feel so confused than ever. There's a ton of questions running through my head that needs to be answered. Just when everything is good, then there goes this. I don't get it. Surely, they will soon announced the details of the story but why didn't they do it earlier? Because literally you'll need time to get in charater with the plot.

It wasn't absurd. I have no thing against gay, it's just that it was all new.

The plot, to put it short, there was a married straight man who's going to have children which I can practically deduce that will be played by Zayn is going to fall inlove with freshly graduate guy or the other way round. My deduction about Zayn's role was confirmed when I got on the character section of the papers Harry handed us.

And...what the! So my role is going to be that freshly graduate guy that will also fall inlove with Zayn's character.

"Lou...." I mumbled.

"I know, Ni. Don't worry if you don't want this I'll talk to the producers." Louis assured me.

The receptionist came back with meals and drinks, she carefully placed the drinks and meals in front of us and after she was done she bids her farewell as well saying if we need something just call for her.

I've suddenly lose the appetite to it but I need to act professionally so I took one of the drink and slowly placed my lips on the straw and started drinking. While drinking, I could see Zayn's face, the smile he earlier had was somewhat gone because his lips we're just a straight line. He was carefully eating his meal which was obviously pasta. He's doing it with such finesse.

There was a silence as we started eating our meal, then Zayn suddenly spoke. "I know it's very shocking but I hope you think about it before you turn the offer down or back out."

"Also, this would add to your career. If the show's a success then no wonder you'll get a lot more projects and you'll be more recognized." Harry added.

They do have a point. By all means, it's just acting I'm not really gay in the inside and people know that I'm just acting it's all just real. But some people might start to acknowledge me as a gay and this is all new to me. Then again, things could be learn right?

"You really don't have to make a choice right now. The show's taping wouldn't start yet so you still have some time more like a week or so to decide, Niall." Zayn beamed at me.

As much as I want to say more all I was able to say was, "O-Okay." And I even stuttered.

"I get it, you're too shocked for what you just witnessed. We should call it a day yeah?" Zayn slowly stood up and went to me offering a hand to stood up. I nod and took his hand he slowly pulled me to stand up.

He pulled me a little too much so I stumbled over him, then I heard a whisper against my ear, 'But I seriously I would be happy if you agree." The hot breath tickles my ear but I fought the urge.

Then he let goes of me and said to us to not worry about the bill because they got it and they were the ones who invited us here so they just took responsibility.

"G-Goodbye...." I said to Zayn and Harry. "Goodbye, Niall. Here's my number if you ever decided or need more details."  
"Okay. Thank you, Zayn. And Harry." I glanced at them

"Yeah. Thank you. We would like to talk more but it seems like Zayn here is right and my client here needs to clear his mind up before he reaches a decision but surely we'll get back at you." Louis added.

"Oh by the way, Manager, here's my number." Harry said and handed Louis a business card.

"Alright then, goodbye." Louis took me by my shoulders.

"Wait what are you guys taking to get back home?" Zayn asked.

"Umm, Taxi. Just the thing we took earlier to get here."

"Is it safe?" He threw another question somewhat concerned.

"I'm judging by the state we got here. I guess it is." Louis sarcastically replied.

"A-Alright. Goodbye, Niall and to you too." He said to Louis.

~

It's been three days since the encounter with Zayn. In those three days, I stayed here at my house watching TV and all. Oh scratch that! In those three days I've been walking around thinking whether I should turn down or accept the offer.

I'v even consulted my mom for this and in all honesty, I've got a decent conversation with her. She said, there's nothing wrong with trying and I should give it a shot. It's not like I'm gonna lose everything with trying. Also, if it bothers me not being able to catch up with those amazing actors and actresses or I wouldn't do good. I shouldn't be bothered at all. According to her, I was a great one. I wouldn't have been able to reach my current status if I wasn't.

She even quoted Albert Einstein during our conversation. The quote was "A person who never made a mistake, never tried anything new."

Somewhat I was able to clear my head. A little. It's really hard to decide. Zayn said he would be happy if I agree and join that show which was a little weird since he really doesn't even know me yet but he really wants to work with me.

Think about it. His voice kept echoing inside my head. With all these opinions and statements, I'm somewhat reaching into conclusion I'm just really not sure.

I started to dial Lou's number. Within a minute of ring, he answered the call. "Hey, Ni. Still weighing things?"

"Yeah. I still don't know the answer, Lou." I answered truthfully.

"Awww, Ni. I don't know if this helps but..."

"Yeah?"

"Well....I'm gay." He blurted out.

"You are?"

"I just told yeah haven't I. So I am." Even on phone calls he's sarcastic.

"Mmmmm. Cool.....WAIT YOU'RE GAY?" Suddenly it hit me and realized what Louis has just said.

"God. For the last time, I am. Now do you hate me?" He soundeed a bit annoyed.

"No. No. I have nothing against you guys. I even salute you're bravery because admitting it might be hard knowing that society will just go against you." I replied.

"For a guy who's confused and just said that, Are you really Niall?" He jokingly asked.

"Hahahahahaha."

"I don't know if that helps but I would quite like if you would go accept the offer. Please?" He begged

"I guess.....I...might, Lou." I was able to say.

"You would?"

"I might."

"Wait let me call Malik for you." He offered.

"No let me. He handed me the number so atleast let me."

"Alright then. I'll hang up so you can call him. Bye."

"Bye, Lou. Thank you." I mumbled.

"You're welcome, Ni."

And that we hang up. I'm going to try and maybe if I'm able to do well, I'll continue it. Somewhat Louis has just said to me added up with those opinions making me reach a decision. He's my manager so at least I should listen to him some times. Maybe agreeing would be good for me. I'll just need to see how this would turn out by giving it a shot.

I took out the card Zayn handed me that day, dialing the number written on the card. It was all just ringing. Ringing for like 5 minutes. I was able to give up when, "Hello, who is this?"

"It's Niall. Is Zayn there?"

"Oh Niall! It's Zayn here. Have you decided?"

"Ummm yes...."

"And what would that decision be?"

"It's a yes, Zayn. I'm going to give it a shot."

"You would!?!?! Thank you so much!!! I can't believe it!" He huffed in victory.

Wow he seems to ecstatic about it and why in the world would he be? Oh well, I don't want to spoil this with another debatable question.

\- - - - - - -

**Since school's finished well likely, I'm giving you a little something from me. Yeah.**

**Third Person**

I finally found him. He's close to my grasp. I've waited for this for a very long time. Only if I wasn't moved away from him maybe we're together now. Maybe, I'll be able to witness his smiles and laugh most of the time. If only I stayed. Maybe, I have him in my arms whispering the three words I've been dreading for him to say to me.

_"I love you."_

I just wished it worked for us in the past.


	4. Meeting The Cast

**Niall**

 

Today is the meeting day for the cast and for the producers and crews to explain how the story will go. Louis was called by the main producer of the show about the time and place the meeting would take place.

Also, according to the staff, their planning to have a pre-reading meaning they would give out the scripts during the meeting and try to give a test on how would the actors/actresses would deliver their lines. It's not really the final though they'll just see how can we improvise but they added that the actual reading would be days before the shooting so we could have more time to practice.

 

 Some of the cast were literally available and were waiting for the producers to call or inform about the upcoming meeting, like me. While the others was full of works trying to finish them up were forced to include the meeting in their schedule as the TV station was loaded with works as well so all needs to be present on the given date and time for the meeting.

 

Louis came barging into the flat two days ago, holding an amount of papers. He said there were lines, passages and paragraphs taken from different novels. I asked him ‘What’s the need of those papers?’ as he obviously pulled out an all-nighter just to print all of those. He just shrugged it away and casually replied ‘You and I are going to practice for your pre-reading.’ We started out nicely, not really. Louis all did was practically yelled my name and tell me to repeat reading it. He said I should add more emotion to it not just plain reading. Hey, I was trying! The thing went on for about an hour and a half straight. I was begging and pleading Lou to give me a break but he didn’t agree, he will not provide me the break I wanted unless I do it right. That’s what literally pushed me to the edge, I was hungry and thirsty yet all he did was to keep me jealous as he got the water and food he wants. Hell, he even ordered pizza and place it under my nose. I grabbed the papers again and read them. Instead of just plain reading it, I’ve did the reading my way, giving it the emotion it needed but made it a little original with the way I deliver the line. He stood up clapping like an idiot exclaiming, ‘Great job! Do it again when the pre-reading and you’ll definitely keep the job!’ I just rolled my eyes and asked for him to give me the pizza which he just gave me along with a soda. Pizza is life. Louis then came barging in again the day after and we spent another night practicing.

I woke up about to throw my phone in the window because of the stupid annoying calls and vibrations caused by incoming texts. Luckily, I was able to get a grip before I could even throw my phone. I turned to see who was the culprit of all these calls and messages. Oh why did I even bother, of course it's Louis. He's one persistent lad. He wouldn't stop until he gets what he wants. Having no choice, I answered the call.

 

"What the hell, Lou? It's morning and you bombard me with these annoying calls and messages!" I exclaimed.

 

"Calm down, there cranky leprechaun ain't nobody stealing your pot of gold!"

 

"Get to the point will ya?" I said annoyed.

 

"You're indeed not a morning person.  Just incase you damn forget, today is the freaking meeting! Get up your lazy ass and get ready." I could hear him chuckling softly. 

 

"What? It's only 10AM!" I whined.

 

"Yeah right. 2 hours before the meeting and we literally have to travel a bit far considering the location of the venue." He explained.

 

 "Oh my god! You could have told me earlier!" 

 

"I would have if you have answered my phone calls earlier too!" He replied sarcastically. 

 

"I'll be getting ready, pick me up alright."

 

"You don't even have to tell me, it's my job in the first place. 'Kay bye." And again. Sarcasm.

 

I ended the call too annoyed with Louis' sarcastic replies and still I can't believed we switched places last time I remember I was the one reminding him we have something to attend to then now it's him. I then marched to the bathroom which was located in front of my room. I strip my clothes off and positioned in front of the shower. Twisting the valve to the cold side in order to wake myself up even more. After wetting my body, I applied a portion of shower gel to my bath sponge and started scrubbing it to my body. Lastly, the shampoo, applying it all over my head and gently massaging it.

 

Once I was finished, I got out of the bathroom, used the towel to remove the remnants of water and wrapped it around my lower part to cover it up. I was a bit shivering from the coldness of water when I get out and started moving towards my room to get dressed.

 

I started shuffling into my closet, finding what clothes should I wear that will make me look damn presentable. I took out some and started testing. Little did I know I'll end up wearing a plain white tee topping it off with a denim vest and partnering it with black pants. For my shoes, well a gray rubber shoes.

I look definitely great. I glanced at my phone to check the time, 10:45AM. "Niall!" I heard a voice yell. Judging by voice, it's obviously not my mom considering it was a man's voice. Louis.

 

"Come out here and let's go!" He yelled again.

 

"Alright alright. Shut up okay. I was going to anyway." I said, grabbing a pair of sunglasses before I stepped outside of my room to see Louis sitting at the couch looking through some magazines.

 

"Lou, come on."

 

"Okay okay."

 

• •

 

We somehow managed arrived on time considering we had to stop over at some well fast food to eat something I couldn't get in there without eating nothing. Actually, the meeting place was in the station's company. We entered the lobby, It was really big, enough to occupy an amount of people. As expected, the writers and producers were already there.

 

Louis and I marched first to the main producer Paul James, shaking has hand and gave our greeting. Behind him was the executive producer Mary Kate of course we proceed to gave her a handshake and mumbled our greeting as well. They offered the two of us a seat. The two bid their farewell saying they have something to attend to so they called out for one of the employee to accommodate us. I said 'Thanks' and they just nod and went off.

 

"Sir, would there be anything you need? Juice? Water?" The employee questioned.

 

"A juice for the two of us will be nice, thank you." Louis answered for me.

 

"Okay." Was all the employee responded as he walked away from us, fetching the juice. When we heard noises.

 

"Looks like they're already some people arrived here. Most likely all of the cast has arrived." Louis whispered against my ear. I shook my head. "Nah, some tends to arrive late. It's inevitable though."

 

"Guess you're right." He said looking through the door swinging open, two tall figures coming in. Correction, two familiar tall figures came in. The cheeky curly haired lad, Harry and of course the freaking Greek god that won't get out of my mind, Zayn.

 

Zayn's head shifted to our location and his lips formed into a smile. We couldn't act like we didn't saw this and of course we have etiquette so Louis and I both waved at them and I mouthed a 'Hi' to them.

 

They walked up to us making Louis and I stand up from where we were

seating, meeting up with them. "Hi." Zayn greeted looking at me. "Hello, Zayn and hello Harry." I said. Harry beamed a smile at me and greeted Louis.

 

"Glad to see you here." Zayn said softly.

 

"Same for you, Zayn." I answered him back.

 

"Ready for the pre-reading? You nervous?"

 

 

"Pretty much. Louis spent around two days at my flat just making me ready for it. Kinda." I am now, actually the moment you came in. 

 

"Don't worry, I tihnk you'll do great. Break a leg okay?" Zayn gave me a thumbs up, and wink. Well I don't know how to describe that wink whether is cute or hot. I guess both. I slowly raised my hands and gave a thumbs up to assure him.

 

Then, the two producers whose now been accompanied by more people came over to us. "Oh looks like our main character are getting along quite quickly, eh?" One said. While, Zayn scratched the back of his neck and chuckled lightly. Nope, Niall, control yourself. Restrain from screaming and having a fit.

 

"Well, I guess you could put it that way." Zayn answered shyly.

 

"Right." I added.

 

"Come on now guys, the others are already here we're going to discuss about the story and well have the pre-reading. Might take some time though." Paul said.

 

"Okay." Zayn and I answered in unison.

 

I turned to Louis who was talking to Harry, smiling fondly. Well, what the hell did just happened?

 

"Lou, come on we're about to start." I said to him gesturing to come over.

"Harry you too as well, we need to go in now. According to Paul, the others are already here. " Zayn said at Harry who was now following Louis.

 

Harry and Louis walked up to us thus making us four. We followed where the others went, leading us to the conference room. It was big enough and their was a long table around it were different actors and actresses. They waved at us, and of course we waved back at them saying 'Hello' and all. "Grab a seat guys so we could get started." Mary said and gestured for the vacant chairs. I sat beside Louis and in front of us we're Zayn and Harry.

 

I couldn't help to notice the camera residing in the side of the room. Wonder what is it for?

 

"Great. Now we're going to start. I know most of you guys are wondering about the story's background and details. In front of you, you could see a clear book. Well, it contains all the story details as well as the script." I turned to my front to see, a clear book labeled as _'Lovers in Paradise_ '

 

"They're labeled as Lovers in Paradise considering it's the title of the new show. Okay, concerning about the story line, well our writer, Shane Woods, had though about of bringing something new into the showbiz business and use one of the problems concerning the society is dealing with to do so. That's when she came out with this story line. Well, in this story, there is a man entitled with a kid and a wife. The man's family goes out for a trip and that's where the man stumbles over to a fresh graduate guy, which later becomes his love interest. So to put it short, this story will basically have a gay romance and will go deal with society's outlook about the gay people." Paul briefly said.

 

The room was filled with a bunch of professionals, so fortunately, they didn't react overboard, they were shocked indeed but according to most of them, they're excited considering this will be a challenge in their career and this could give them a spice or an excitement so they'll look forward on working.

 

"The characters are provided as well inside the clear book, all of the information your going to need is all inside the clear book. So the main characters well the married man will practically be played by none other than Zayn, the wife will be Allison (Swift), and the fresh graduate guy will be portrayed by Niall here. That's most likely the main cast but we indeed have more. The station company will all be focused on this show considering it will be a big project for them and this will be the first time to induce a television series that would discuss this kind of nature."  Mary added.

 

"So was this approved by the government or something?" Allison asked.

 

"Apparently, we are kinda having trouble about getting permission at first but we've tried a bit harder each time and explained why we really need it. Luckily, in the end we were granted of the permission but surely they've given us a few conditions like we are going to place warnings and show ratings whether they are classified as in need of parental guidance while watching." Mary answered

Allison smiled and nodded, satisfied with the answer.

 

The others were practically reading the script. Most of them have no problem at all, I guess.

 

"Some of you may be shocked about the nature, feel free to question us about this. If you have any problem with it then please let us know immediately so we could solve it immediately as well. A few days before we've contacted you guys whether you're getting a gay role or not. Which I hope you got.  We haven't finished determining it early considering not of our crew is complete so we've quite took some time reaching a decision but we've just finished compiling every thing a week ago so we've just contacted about two or three days ago." Shane said. I've quite searched their names on Google, to get an idea on what they look like and a brief background so I wouldn't be dumb when it goes here.

They nodded. Oh so that's why. I bet they were planning to tell it all in one so I haven't really knew it earlier until well Zayn informed me. So thanks to him, I'm all clear.

 

"May I know what was your main objective while writing the story?" Louis suddenly asked, making me shocked.

 

"What a good question. Well, my main objective while writing the story is that I wanted to capture the life of gay people living in different parts of the world on how they live their life. Mostly, society thinks lowly and tends to discriminate people we consider as bisexual or homosexual. So I really wanted people to show that they're people just like us, they feel sad and happy. They also fell in love just as everybody does. So really this will concern on their rights and the importance of family." Shane answered. I couldn't believe her answer was amazing and inspiring really.

 

"Oh wow, that's an amazing objective. Looking forward to see how this will goes." Louis mumbled, grinning widely.

 

"Any other questions?"

 

"Well, what's the camera for?" One actor asked, I turned to see who it was, Tyler Posey. I know the guy a fan of his shows though. (I cry, okay?)

 

"For the camera, well we're going to use it during the pre-reading using it to record your performance and send it to our director as he reviews it. We will be reviewing it as well." Paul answered.

 

"Sending it to your director?"

 

"Yes, his doing a shoot right now so he couldn't come here and watch so we're going to do this."

 

"Umm okay."

 

"Alright guys we'll be giving you thirty minutes to read and practice some scenes you're going to read, here's some snacks and drinks to go along with." Mary announced.

 

 The others started shuffling to the script and read it trying to understand. When suddenly Paul leaned closer to us whispering, "About you two, Zayn and Niall. I have other plans. Since you two are going to be partners in this series, I want you to do a scene together. This one." He shuffles through his own clear book and showed it to us. I looked at it and turned my clear book to that page.

 

"I wanna see how you two will work it out and the chemistry you'll have in front of the camera. Is that okay?"

 

I nodded slowly, looking at Zayn who was nodding slowly as well. "That's great then. Alright, guys. Good luck."

 

I began to read the scene Paul pointed out, slowly reading it and that moment I couldn't believe I'm going to do it with Zayn. That specific scene with Zayn. It was a beautiful scene, I just don't know how to do it with a first try and considering I'm going to do it with Zayn. I just wish some sort of brilliant spirit came possessing me and do the scene. I wish.


	5. The Scene

**Narrator**

 

"Zayn, tell me! Why did you fucking lied to me!?  You told me, I was the only one yet it looks like I’m the fucking second! I was so stupid to believe you!" The blonde boy yelled as tears starts to stream down his face.

 

"No! Niall, please listen. You're the only one, the only person who made me feel complete, who made me feel that I’m loved and important. I- I just got caught up in the situation..." Zayn whimpered.

 

"Really,  Zayn? Really? By being caught up in the situation means getting her pregnant? You could have told me earlier that you two were together. Now, it fucking looks like I’m having an affair with you. It looks like I’m a fucking mistress.” Niall snapped but Zayn quickly went up to Niall and hugged him tight if he can't say it in words then maybe he could do it with his gestures and emotions. Niall tried to protest but Zayn was too strong.

 

“Ni, I was so drunk back then, I just felt so lonely without you beside me, physically. I didn’t even wanted it to happen but it did and now my family is forcing me to marry her. I've been denying it yet they won't stop. For christ sake, we're not together. I don’t love her! I love you. I love you so fucking much." He whispered softly against Niall's ear. 

 

"But why Zayn? If you really loved me, no matter how drunk you were, you wouldn't have done it. I loved you with all my heart, I believed in everything you said, I gave you everything, my heart, my love and my trust. It's now on the ground Zayn, shattered into pieces. I don't really know if I can clung onto those words but Zayn, you are the only man I've loved this much. I love you more than my life." Niall said as he slowly hugged Zayn, his eyes continued to produce tears.

 

“I love you too, Ni. That’s all that matters right? As long as we both love each other we can get through this.” He kissed Niall’s forehead.

 

"Cut!" The two boys parted, broking their hug.

 

"Even though you failed to read your lines at first and we've done a lot of tries, this is amazing. I guess you guys aren't going to need to attend the actual reading or anything. This is just a test scene to know how you guys will improvise and act according to your perspective yet you've done an absolute, perfect job! The director would be so happy to see this. You guys are indeed, professional." Paul said, as he walked up to the boys behind him were Mary and Shane.

 

“Paul’s right. You guys have done more than I have imagined when I wrote the scene. What an outstanding performance from the _both_ of you.” Shane complimented at the two widely grinning boys. 

 

“It was a great idea to use your own names since I guess it kinda added to your confidence and lessen the confusion since if we used the characters’ names already then you guys will have an even harder time pulling it off.” Mary added.

 

“T-thank you. I guess it’s all thanks to Zayn here. He’s really brilliant when it comes to acting. He’s the one who made the scene amazing.” Niall gushed, looking down.

 

“Not really, Niall. I think it’s the other way round. What you did made me shock. I’m wondering why haven’t you got  in showbiz earlier. You’re really professional. Hands down.” Zayn said to the blonde boy.

 

“Oh stop it you guys. The scene wouldn’t be amazing without you two. You literally fit well enough with your characters. I’m really moved with what you just did.” Shane interjected, smiling at the two boys. She was more than happy enough to know that these two would give her story the justice it needs.

 

“Alright, boys you can go relax now. Will just start setting up the equipment to send these videos to the director.” Zayn and Niall nodded. Niall’s heart was racing. He was breathing fast, adrenaline still rushing through his veins.  He was looking around for Louis yet he couldn’t find him.

 

The others were already finished and didn’t have any problem at all. Tyler and Allison (This is Taylor Swift, yea.) also went up to congratulate the two lead men. “You guys definitely look great together. It just saddens me that my character will be the one separating you.” Allison huffed, pushing the two boys even closer making them shift uncomfortably.

 

“Hahahaha. Thanks, Allison.” Niall replied, he wanted to add more though but he didn’t know what to add so that’s what all he said.

 

“I’m looking forward to work with you guys. I think I can learn more from the both of you as well as to you, Allison.” Tyler said, smiling wide, his eyes closing.

 

“The feeling is mutual, Tyler. I bet we could learn things from one another.” Zayn mumbled. “We’re gonna go ahead, see you guys.” He added, unknowingly pulling Niall as well.

 

Zayn could notice how Niall frantically looks around the room as if it was searching for something or someone. “Looking for Louis?” Zayn questioned making the blonde boy beside him, turn to him. Niall nodded. “Harry texted me before doing the scene saying he got out with Louis to eat some food. Like real food.”

 

“At least, Harry texted you, Louis didn’t bothered to give me a text or anything to let me know that he got out.” Niall said, sighing deeply.  “Wait, since when did they got so close that now they’re eating food together?”

 

“I don’t know.” Zayn answered throwing in some hand gestures as well as a smile well he couldn’t help seeing the blonde boy so confused and thinking hard. Being with Niall gives him a lot of memories, being with Niall made Zayn feel so young. “You haven’t really changed a bit.” Zayn mumbled softly, his smile growing wide.

 

“Hmm, did you said something, Zayn?”

 

“Ahhh, nothing. Harry texted me where they are, would you like to go visit them?” He offered, to the blonde boy who looks definitely puzzled.  

 

“Really? Of course I would! Come on!” Niall giggled, pulling Zayn out of the set. Zayn chuckled at Niall’s reaction. Indeed, Niall didn’t changed a bit.

 

'

 

The place Harry texted was just along the row of the company thus they can travel by foot. Niall and Zayn walked side by side, Niall mumbling how he was so nervous during the scene even though it was just a test, he was extremely nervous during that time. Zayn said he could feel Niall’s heart beating loudly when he hugged him, his breathing was fast and unsteady but it wasn’t really noticeable at all and if it did, it was normal considering the scene. Also, Zayn couldn’t stop complimenting Niall about how brilliant and amazing he was and of course making the blonde boy into a giggling and smiling mess. Minutes later, they arrived in some sort of common yet elegant café. Niall didn’t notice Zayn’s arm crawling onto his hips as they got in. From the entrance, they could see Louis talking as Harry sips from his drink. They went to their table, Niall’s eyes gazing intently at Louis, arms folded. Louis didn’t acknowledge his presence until  he asked Harry what’s wrong since he kept on shifting his head. Harry pointed at their side where Niall were standing. Louis slowly turned to see Niall who was tapping his toes impatiently. “Oh, hi Zayn….and Niall.”

 

“Hello, Louis.” Zayn said hard to hide his chuckle.  “Don’t ‘hi Niall’ me. Why the hell didn’t you texted me, left a voice mail or anything. You got me worried ya ‘know.”

 

“I didn’t want to bother you since I know you were in a middle of doing your scene with Zayn so I didn’t do anything. Plus, Harry already texted Zayn where we are. ” Louis retorted, making Niall’s mouth formed into an ‘o’ and nod. 

 

“Why don’t you two sit down here and eat.” Harry offered, gesturing for the two empty seats in front of them. Niall slowly bent down and sat. Zayn occupied the seat next to Niall as well. “So how did the scene go?” Louis asked.

 

“Well, took us some time before we finally got it. I was nervous the whole time and all but Zayn was amazing. He delivered his lines perfectly.” Niall huffed.

 

“Oh no no, correction ‘We’ were both amazing. Honestly, I couldn’t believe that Niall had that in him.” Zayn countered.                

 

 “After we’re done, remind me to ask for a copy of the scene alright? I also would like to watch it.” Louis said. “You could have, if you didn’t left.” Niall interrupted. “Hey, Niall, don’t be upset. It’s just that I got hungry and well Harry here too so we got out. We lost track of time we just realized it when it’s late.”

 

“Yeah, yeah whatever. I wanna eat, I’m starving!” Niall exclaimed, making the boys around him let out a chuckle.

 

•   •   •   •

                   Some time later, the four boys got back of the company. The sky is now dark indicating it was night somewhat around 6.  They got back, there were still a lot of people around the set arranging and fixing the stuff. Then, suddenly Paul saw them. “You guys are back! Good timing! The crew is now cleaning up and getting ready.” Paul announced.

 

“Getting ready for what?” Louis questioned. “Well, since all of you have done well, we’re going to celebrate in the nearby bar and resto. I don’t think we will need another reading or anything though. Me, Mary and Shane are practically confident enough you guys are ready for shooting. That’s if the director agrees as well. Then, I think we might start the shoot in the next two weeks.”

 

“What? Really? I can’t wait!” Niall squealed, happily. “Me too.” Zayn added.

 

“That’s great to hear, Paul. By the way, could I get a copy of Zayn and Niall’s scene. I would like to watch it.”

 

“Wait I’ve got it here on my phone.” Paul said as he fish out his phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it first and then handed it to Louis. “So are you guys going?”

 

“Definitely!” Harry said. “That’s great then. We’re about to be finished so we guys could get there complete.” Paul dismissed. Louis handed back Paul’s phone, meaning he already got a copy. Harry then stood beside Louis also wanting to watch the scene since he wasn’t able to. As for Zayn and Niall, they also went to Louis wanting to know how they did on camera.

 

At the end, Harry got carried away seeing his in the verge of tears while Louis’ mouth gaped open as he pats Harry’s back. “Bravo! Bravo!” He exclaimed as he struggled to clap his hands.

 

 “I’m so proud of you, Niall.” Louis said as he hugged Niall who was asking for Zayn to help him since Louis hold was too tight.

 

“Alright, Lou, that’s enough. We’ve got to go now. The crew are finished packing and are now off to go.” Zayn said as he tries to pull Niall away from Louis hugged.

 

“Okay, Haz, let’s go!” Louis pulled Harry as well following Niall and Zayn out.

Well, this is going to be a long night for the four of them. Slowly, a new set of friendship is beginning to form. Or maybe even more along the way.


	6. Vigilance

Narrator

The four boys walked together towards the bar and resto. It's really near so it wasn't a problem at all, the street where the company belongs to almost got everything. The said 'bar and resto' was just 4 buildings after the cafe. After moments of walking, they've arrived. Seeing tables and chairs, but there wasn't music and the atmosphere is pretty calm, just people chatting everywhere. It was evening hence the reason why there were many people. "Wait isn't this supposed to be a bar and a resto?" Louis questioned.

"Yes, but it seems like they've separated it. Look over there." Niall moved his head, gesturing to look at the side. The three other boys turned to look, and they saw another entrance door, above it was a sign saying "Bar" then an arrow pointing at the door. "Ohhhhhh." The three huffed in unison.

Then soon people starts to notice Zayn, all eyes on him as well as the group. A girl went up to them asked, "Aren't you Zayn Malik? And...You're Niall Horan?" 

The duo had no choice but to nod. "Oh my gosh! Can I take a picture?" The girl squealed as she fished out her phone. The girl left two with no choice, hell the girl didn't even bother to wait for their answer so yeah they both positioned beside at each side of the girl and smiled. Slowly, the people around them became even more, Louis and Harry struggling to keep them away from Zayn and Niall. It was like a wave people surrounded them in just a matter of seconds. Unlike earlier, the restaurant was just full of sounds from people chatting but now it was full of favors, requests and chanter of Zayn and Niall's name. Zayn and Niall just got along, at least somehow they can fulfill their fans requests and maybe dreams. But later on, the wave of people didn't decreased instead the amount increased even more. 

In the middle of taking pictures with fans, Zayn felt Niall's hold on his clothes getting tighter every second. Once they got the photo taken, Zayn turned to the boy only to see him with pained expression, his other hand clutching on his chest. "N-Niall, are you okay?" Zayn asked, concern filled his eyes. Not only Niall's hold got tighter but his chest as well, he struggled to move away but of course fans moved as well. Zayn took Niall's actions as a no. He already _knew_  the problem, he already  _knew_  Niall. Zayn took Niall's hand, pulled him closer and reassuringly placed a hand of his on Niall's waist. He went up to Louis and Harry not letting go of Niall. "Guys, Niall's having a panic attack, I'll take him in the comfort room." He whispered against Harry's and Louis' ears. The two only nod as they calm down the fans.

Zayn ran towards the comfort room with Niall beside him. He quickly opened the door, went in and locked the door. Once he got sure the door was really locked, he faced Niall. Still, concern filled his eyes. "Niall, listen to me. Okay?" Niall tried to nod. "Breathe with me. Inhale." Zayn said and Niall gulped some air. "Exhale." Niall let out the air he took. "Again, again. Inhale." 

"Exhale." This time, it was more loud and Niall well somehow calmed down. "One last more okay? Inhale then exhale." Zayn announced and Niall obeyed. Niall slowly stood up straight. He was lucky that there was Zayn to rush to his aid, bringing him to a private place with a lot of space, but he was shocked that Zayn knew what to do, he didn't even tell him the problem. "Are you fine now?" Zayn's amber eyes meeting Niall's blue ones. "Y-yes. But how did you know I was having a panic attack?"

Now this was the time for Zayn to become nervous. He shifted his head uncomfortably trying to think of something. "Ummm...umm...I have a cousin I used to hang out with and he sometimes tends to have panic attacks." He lied.

"Ohhh. Sorry 'bout that, I'm claustrophobic that's why. I'm really glad you're there, thank you." Niall said. "You're welcome. I'm also glad that I can help." 

"Wait, I'll just wash my face. I think I look like a mess right now." The blonde boy stated. "Sure, go ahead but I think it's impossible for you to look like a mess." Zayn beamed a smile at Niall. Niall can't help to smile as well at Zayn's attempt to compliment him. He didn't replied, he just went straight to the sink and opened the faucet. He took an amount of water by his hand and applied them to his face. Seconds later, he stood up, satisfied with the refreshing feeling of the water gave him and also the cleansing of his sweat. His hands sneaked up to his pocket to find a hanky but he didn't. "Here, let me wipe it for you." He heard Zayn say and then he felt hand cupping and lifting his face. Then, Zayn started the wipe the beads of water in his face using the hanky held by his other hand. 

They remained in that position until Niall's face was free from the remnants of water. "There. All clean." Zayn pulled out, observing Niall. Niall couldn't help to feel a little bit awkward because of the fact Zayn's has his gaze on him. "T-Thanks again." 

"My pleasure. Let's go out?" Zayn offered.

"Huh what?" Niall asked frantically. "I...I meant, should we go out and head on to the bar?"

"Ahhhhh! Sure."

Zayn unlocked the door and opened it. He checked to see if there was still a wave of people out there, actually there wasn't much people now. Also, they can hear Harry and Louis announcing 'They're gone, people. Gone.' 

"Come on, Niall. The people has gone back to their seats, it's our chance. We run straight to the bar okay?" Niall nodded, holding hands with Zayn. They run straight to the bar, walking through the push door. They're the atmosphere has completely changed, music booming through their ears, various neon lights lighting up the place and the sound of glass clinking. Luckily, it was a bar and of course bars weren't fully lit up so they have higher chance of hiding their identities. "It's too many, where are they?" Zayn took out his phone, before they left he already asked Paul the details concerning in where they can meet them up at the bar. He read the text once again which is according to it, they've got the sixth VIP Lounge. He locked it again and place it back in his pocket. "They're in the sixth VIP lounge." 

"Let's go then." Niall said.

"Hey guys, wait up!" The two heard making them turn back.  They saw Harry, the one who yelled and Louis, both looking down, worn out and catching their breath. "We've handle.....the people.....out....there....and now....you're....gonna leave us?" Louis asked, obviously pausing at each word to give room for breathing. 

"Alright, come on. They're waiting in one of the VIP lounge." 

The four joined up, walking through the VIP lounge. There was a buffy bouncer there and Zayn handled the guy saying his name and stated which room he was destined to go. The guy had to look through the records first before letting the whole group in. Once inside, it was completely a hall with sorts of doors with numbers above them. When they reached the door with number 6 on top of it, they've knocked and somebody opened it. "Oh Zayn, Niall, Louis and Harry. Come on in." A random man greeted, opening the door wide for us to enter.

The inside was big yet like a mini version of the public bar outside the lounge. It was dimly lit us well and there was various neon lights lighting up the lounge. The couch they sat out was U-shaped and in front of them was a huge table occupying the inside of the 'U' shape. Niall sat beside Zayn and Louis sat beside Harry. They noticed a huge screen at them and Allison was singing, videoke. Then, glasses were placed in front of them by Paul, "Come guys drink up! Let's celebrate, there's also tons food if you want." 

"Is it okay for you to drink, Niall?" Zayn asked, Niall nodded, he could use up some few drinks also everybody's having fun he should as well. As Niall took a sip of well vodka? He had a chance to better hear Allison's voice as she took on a soft and gentle note of Silent Night. Everybody started to clap for her, amazed by her singing talent. He puts down the glass and join in the clap.

Later on, another set of claps we're given the Allison when she finished the whole song. Niall even thought that the girl shouldn't be an actress instead a singer because her voice was goddamn beautiful. Then the others suddenly Niall felt a tap on his shoulders so he turned to his side. He can see Paul grinning and holding the mic, "Wanna sing, Niall?"

Niall of course was quick to deny, "No no."

"Oh come on, don't be a killjoy. Come on show us your singing talent and when you're done of course you're on-screen partner is next. Right, Zayn?"

"Only if Niall sing." Zayn said with a smirk plastered on his face. "I hate you." Niall mumbled to Zayn making the tanned man's smirk grew even wider if that's even possible. Niall then took the mic from Paul and stood up then everybody starts screaming. Niall could see Louis looking up at him clapping like an idiot while Harry's arm was draped over his shoulder.

Niall scanned the song book and finally flipped it closed when he found it. Soon, a beat was being heard from the room and letters consisting  _"Payphone" by Maroon 5_  was on the screen.

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?" Niall began and suddenly all ears was on him, on his voice.

"Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember

The people we used to be

It's even harder to picture

That you're not here next to me

You say it's too late to make it

But is it too late to try?

And in our time that you wasted

All of our bridges burned down

I've wasted my nights

You turned out the lights

Now I'm paralyzed

Still stuck in that time when we called it love

But even the sun sets in paradise.." He paused then continued,

"I'm at a payphone trying to call home

All of my change I spent on you

Where have the times gone

Baby it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two?

If happy ever after did exist

I would still be holding you like this

All those fairytales are full of shit

One more stupid love song I'll be sick

You turned your back on tomorrow

Cause you forgot yesterday

I gave you my love to borrow

But just gave it away

You can't expect me to be fine

I don't expect you to care

I know I've said it before

But all of our bridges burned down." Niall suddenly stopped and ran back to his seat. He doesn't want to sing anymore, he sucked. "Hey, why did you stop?" Zayn asked softly. "I sucked." Niall answered bluntly.

"No you didn't." Zayn hushed. "Yes I did, proof is that you guys are even quiet." Niall pouted. "Oh, we're just completely speechless about your singing. You're voice is beautiful, babe." 

"Lies." Niall huffed, looking down. "Hey, Niall. Finish the song! You've done awesome!" Paul announced." 

"He doesn't want to continue anymore. So like promised, I'll just be the one singing." Zayn announced and all the others nodded. "Alright, if you don't want to sing. I'll just sing okay?" The tanned man said and the blonde boy nodded handing the mic to Zayn.

For a while Zayn, looked through the song list and then closed it when he found a song. He processed the numbers for the song and later  _"With You" by Chris Brown_  appeared on the screen.

Everybody was clapping, even Niall who was completely shocked. 'Zayn was perfect, he was a total package. He hit every notes perfectly.' He thought. When Zayn sat beside him, he quickly complimented him, "Your voice was perfect. You sang amazing."

"Thank you."

• •

              Niall was tired, completely.  They've going for like an hour and a half and everybody was still screaming, clapping and everything. Even him, he's been back to back to the comfort room for almost an hour and a half as well.  He stood up, his body swaying non stop and he was almost about to fall but gladly Zayn caught him. "Hey, I think you're drunk."

"Nope. I'm not." Niall huffed. "You are, come on let's get you out." Zayn took Niall's arm and placed it into his shoulders half carrying him. 

"Hey guys, where are you going?" Harry asked. "Getting some water? Niall's drunk."

"Oh okay. Come back alright." Harry said and then quickly faced Louis. "Yeah yeah." Zayn replied, and took Niall out of the lounge.  They went out of the lounge and went straight ahead to the bartender station asking for a big glass of water. He made Niall sit in one of the seats. Once he got the big glass of water, he ordered Niall to drink it. Niall did. Taking all the water in one sip.

"You alright now?" Zayn asked when Niall placed down the glass. "I am. Actually, I'm not really drunk at all. I took at least 2 or maybe 3 glasses but then removed them out of my system but through my piss. You haven't noticed I keep getting out. When I get there, I dispose the drink the Paul kept refilling. Just an act." Niall smiled at Zayn.

"Oh you little liar." Zayn played along and started tickling Niall. Out of all places, they've chose a bar. Niall couldn't stop laughing as well as begging for Zayn to stop tickling him. Zayn did when he was satisfied. "Should we get back now?"

"I don't want to." Niall answered. "Then what should we do?"

"Umm get out of here?"

"Fair enough, but where should we go after?" Zayn asked again. "You keep asking questions, Zayn. I really want to drink something to warm my stomach. Mind if we get some hot chocolate."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Zayn took Niall's hand and the two went out.

The two went on the cafe, taking an order of two hot chocolate and some donuts to get along with it. The two got sat across each other. so they're face to face. "So how about you aren't you drunk?" Niall said as he takes a sip of his hot chocolate letting out a 'Mmmm' after he swallowed the drink, making Zayn cackle softly at the blonde boy's reaction. "A few about the same as you. When I've settle down on the final glass I really didn't drank it and when Paul goes around refilling, I insist that he already refilled mine so no need."

"Hahahahaha, sneaky you." Niall laughed. "Look who's talking." Zayn spat and drank on his hot choco.

"You know, Z. I've always wondered, why did you chose to become an actor?" Niall asked, biting the donut he was holding. Zayn set the mug at the table and cleared his throat. "Back then, I had a best friend who always wanted to be an actor, he kept mumbling how what will he do when he becomes one. I guess you could say I was influenced by him." Zayn answered genuinely.

"Ohhhh...what happened to your friend then? Where is he now?" Niall asked.

"Well, I was moved away from him so yeah, we got separated and ever since I have no idea where he is now. I really miss him, I just wish his okay right now." Zayn answered, half-lying. He found him, he was just sitting right in front of him and he couldn't be more happier than that.

"Ohhh poor you. How sad you guys separated, it's really sad when a person that means to you so much leaves you especially when the time you need them right beside you. What's even more devastating is that you don't know whether the person will even come back or not. It's like you're waiting for nothing. I really hate those people." Niall said.

Well that hit right through Zayn's heart. It was like bulls-eye. That stung like a bitch. Zayn tried to maintain himself. "Yeah, but what if the person who left was just around you, watching you. He's just afraid that once he admit himself, you'll hate him even more than you already did.  He's afraid that if he showed out himself, you won't accept him. Even though that person wanted to be so honest with you and tell you that 'It's me, I'm the person you're looking for.' but he can't since he know that you won't ever want to see him again so he's just contented from looking at you from afar." Zayn stated.

"Wow, you're so deep, Zayn. Like, I can't even. But seriously speaking, why would he be afraid when it's his fault in the first place for leaving, like if they love that person so much then he'll surely find away to get that person back not being contented just by staring from afar." 

"You're right, you know what we should stop this, we might fight later and I don't want that to happen. How 'bout we finish this out and go back?"

"Sure. You know, Zayn, I really love to hang out with you. It's like I'm so fond of you." Niall mumbled making Zayn smile wide, really wide. Niall drank all the remaining hot choco from his mug and took the last piece of the donuts they bought.

The two got out, walking back to the bar and resto. Niall start eating the donuts along the way. When they got back, they saw Harry and Louis outside, looking around. "Searching for something?" Niall asked making Harry and Louis look at him. "Where the hell did you to go? I thought you freaking left but no since I believed that you wouldn't lie to me." Louis spat at Niall.

"Calm down, Lou. I didn't left. Just need some fresh air also drank some hot choco and ate donuts with Zayn."

"Oh, Zayn. Thank you so much for taking care of this idiot. Really appreciate it." Louis then smiled. 'Wow, bipolar much.' Niall thought. "You're welcome. I really love being with Niall. Also, I don't think he's an idiot at all." Zayn answered. Niall was smiling and keep on mouthing 'Thank you so much, thank you so much.' to Zayn.

"You're right, he's hopeless." Louis said. "Come on, we're going home, Niall. I think we can call this a night."

"Are you guys, still taking a cab again?" Zayn asked. "We can give you a ride you know just to make sure you get home safe." Niall was begging for Louis to say yes but he covered his mouth, "No thank you. You guys have done too much and we couldn't thank enough for that."

"Well then, at least, ensure us that you guys get into a cab." Harry interfered. "Yeah, let us please." Zayn added.

"I can't say no, can I? So sure." 

So that's how they found Zayn raising his arms if ever a taxi pass by. Later, Niall and Louis got in to the cab. Zayn then suddenly talked to the driver and said, "Please make sure that these two get to their homes not to anywhere else. Here. Keep the change." Zayn handed the man some bills, the man was hesitant at first, shocked that Zayn carry bills high like those in him. "Thank you, sir." The man replied. "Welcome, alright. Straight to their houses okay? Don't let them stop over on anything." The man nodded. 

Zayn tried to keep their conversation quiet so Niall and Louis wouldn't hear. "Alright, bye Niall, bye Lou." Harry and Zayn waved at the taxi who was slowly accelerating forward.

"Alright come on, Haz. To the building's parking lot. Ugh." Zayn and Harry went off, walking back to the building.

In the middle of walking, Zayn fished out his wallet staring at the picture of a young boy smiling, his blue eyes standing out.  _"I'm just afraid you'll hate me, afraid that you'll stay away from me."_ Zayn said, running along his fingers at the picture of the boy.

• • • • •


	7. A Rival Appears!

Narrator

A tall man is now climbing down the stairs of his plane heading inside the airport to join in the crowd who were also waiting for their bags to arrive at the baggage carousel. Several bags later and the man has found his bag, lifting it and placing it down on the ground. He gripped on the bag's handle and started dragging it, heading out of the airport. On his way out, he saw a huge screen which was playing a commercial. "So this is the guy they're talking about.." The man muttered, observing the blonde boy with big blue eyes on the screen.  "No wonder, he's excellent."

• •

3 days after the event, Louis and Niall had received a letter along a stack of paper coming from the station that will air and produce the show. According to the letter, the director of the show was very well pleased of what the cast has shown at the pre-reading (test scene for Zayn and Niall) so the director well as the producers have made the choice of scheduling the shooting early which will be next week thus the reason they were given the letter to inform them. Also, the stack of paper is the script to the show so that they could start practicing their lines as early as of that day. The main cast is extremely needed. The goal is to at least shoot the whole first episode. So Niall engaged on reading and memorizing his lines. He read them all over and over but nothing got into his brain, he then called on Louis for help which he soon regrets because for a moment he forgot Louis' extreme focus towards these things and their practice last time which was definitely something Niall doesn't want to happen again but Louis was already there so he had no other choice. 'He's strict, just like the last time, Ugh.' Niall thought.

They've practiced for what seemed like forever for Niall. "Niall, you know we're not going to stop until you get things right."

"But Lou-"

"No buts, Niall. I'll treat you food if you do this right, if you memorized this." Louis mumbled. Niall's eyes lit up, "Really?" 

"Really. Now, go start memorizing it, I'll do the other character you're talking with." Niall smiled, inhaling and exhaling before he started to read his lines again.

Niall's character was named Chris, Chris Ford and Zayn's character is Ethan James. "Okay, let's start with this part." Niall said to Louis, pointing it out on the script Louis was holding. Of course Louis had a copy of the script, he borrowed it from Niall and made a copy. 

Somehow, Niall was able to satisfy Louis a bit that made him call it a night  before Louis left they decided to deliver some fried chicken and some drinks. Niall was really determined, as soon as he wakes up he has his script on his hand, reading his lines as he walks up to the bathroom to wash his teeth, then at night Louis goes at their house to get Niall practice. Day by day, Niall got more familiar with his lines that he can quickly reply to Louis' dialogues without even giving a single look on the script he was holding, sometimes in the middle of speaking he forgets then Louis just say the a syllable of the next then Niall remembers it. 

 _Tod_ ay was the said day for shooting so right now Louis and Niall are preparing crazy  for it. Niall was literally running around his house asking his mom if he looks alright his mom would just casually reply, "Honey, you look fine at anything you wear. It all comes down on how you're going to show it off."

"You're mom's right, Niall." Louis added. "Ugh. Fine. How about this?"

"That's okay, now come on."

"Wait, why are you boys such on a hurry? Isn't  the shooting, like an hour from now?" Niall's mom asked.

"Oh, we forgot to tell you, Mrs. Hora-" Before Louis could finish 'Horan', Niall's mom shot Louis a glare. "I mean, Maura." Then, the glare was gone and transformed into a smile.

"They called us and they wanted to get you filmed first for the starting...thing. I don't know but surely for the commercial or whateves. We'll just go there just like they said." Louis stated.

"Oh! Good luck on your scene then, honey." Maura gave Niall a smile, instead of giving confidence to Niall it made him even more nervous.

"Ni, don't be nervous or you'll forget about your lines. Look you're dressed it would be such a waste if we it get all sweaty.  Well they've got like a whole bunch of clothes there from sponsors ugh just don't be nervous okay." Louis said leaning on the door to Niall's room.

 "A-alright." Niall said, he slowly walked up to his mother and kissed her cheek, "Bye mom."

"Bye, Maura."

"Bye, honey and bye Louis. Don't stressed yourself up okay, Niall? I know you can do it." Niall just smiled, him and Louis were now approaching the door. When they got out Louis exhaled deeply. "God, you're mom is scary."

"Hahahaha, just don't call him M'aam and never ever Mrs. Horan."

"Oh yeah, you're father. Stupid of me."

They walked up to a cab quickly Louis handed Niall a pair of shades, Niall just took it obviously he knew what was it for. The ride was pretty much quiet if you didn't count the radio who was playing Miley's We Can't Stop in a loud volume. Louis and Niall couldn't battle their urge so they gave in, singing along with the song in a soft voice. Later, they arrived at the shooting place. Luckily it wasn't really that far considering you can travel it by a cab. "You know, Niall, we really need to get you car. Even a cheap one could do."

"Yep, I agree. Next time, will you do the honor of helping me find one?"

"Sure, I can do that."

 The place was crowded with the staff, cameras were being set on the corner. A number of tens were placed around. Also, there was at least 2 buildings the other one was a coffee shop and the other one was a kind abandoned one. Louis walked up to a guy who was holding a clipboard and a pen on his hands. "Um, excuse me, I'm Louis Tomlinson and this is Niall Horan. I'm his manager."

"Oh! Niall Horan, please proceed inside the building, right there." The guy pointed at the abandoned one.

"Okay thank you." Louis said as he walked back to Niall. "Niall, the guy said let's proceed to the building, that one. Come on." Niall didn't reply. "Oh come on, relax. You're gonna do it amazingly." Niall gave a shy nod before he let himself to be drag by Louis inside the building.

When they got in, there were at least two doors, one on the right and another one on the left and if you went straight ahead, you'll see a at least 6 makeup dressers, with lights around their mirrors just like the usual ones you see on TV. "Wow." Niall muttered under his breath.

"Niall! Louis!" A voice exclaimed making the two look at the source of the voice. "Paul!" Louis and Niall said in unison.

"Are you guys searching for something?" 

"Well, a guy holding a clipboard told us we should enter this building."

"Ah! Yeah about that you guys should enter the room on the left side." Paul said. "Oh."

"If there's no one in there, just wait."  Paul added. 

"Alright. Thanks, Paul." Louis said. "You're welcome guys. Now go." And with that, the boys did go in. There was a large window covered by a curtain beside it was a plant. On the middle of the room was a table with 2 seats at each side of it making it four and lastly at the very corner was a AC. 

"I'll just turn on the AC, sit down there." Louis mumbled as he marched to the AC turning it on high fan. When he turned back Niall was already sitting looking at the table as if it was something interesting. He sat beside Niall. "Are you really that nervous?"

"What do you expect me to be, Lou? Should I be carefree when I know my ass is on the line and this is my first time portraying something which is way off my comfort zone."

"Wow, I've thought you well. Kudos to me!" Louis clapped and Niall gave him an irritated look. "Okay. okay. How about I buy you some juice? You need to calm down, babe."

"Yes please." 

"Okay stay here I don't wanna be on TV saying Niall Horan is missing." 

"Lou, just buy me the juice."

"That's what I'm going to do, ugh."

"Go." Louis headed out to find some vending machine or anything that sells juice.

Niall looked around for a while then later stood up and went to the window staring at it watching how the crew started to work. Watching them work made Niall realize that he should work hard, if he let his nervousness take over him he'll just put the others efforts into waste. Then suddenly the door opens and Niall was quick to turn back, to check who it was. "I'm sorry, I'm late." A somewhat husky voice say. Niall lifted his head up, causing his gaze to be locked wtih a pair of chocolate brown eyes. The two stared at each other for a while before the man speaks up again while walking towards Niall, "You're Niall right? Niall Horan?"

"Y-yes and you must be?"

"I'm the director, Liam Payne. Nice to meet someone like you."  They shook hands. "Oh nice to meet you, director. Hope you take good care of me."

"I sure will take good care of someone as brilliant as you. I was able to see a commercial of yours when I was in the airport. I was amazed by what you have and I can't wait to witness it even more. Not only you have the talent but you have the looks as well. Much better in person."

"Thank you." Niall said shyly. "Should we take a seat?" Liam asked and Niall responded with a nod, then the two sat at the seats.

"So the reason why I asked you to be here earlier is I woud like to discuss about the clothes you're going to wear during this shooting and the next ones, as well as for the promotion. To put it short, do you mind taking your top off so I could analyze what will fit and look good with you?"

It was too sudden but Niall had to do it. 'For work.' Niall repeated in his head all over again before he answered, "O-Okay."

Niall then slowly took off his top, revealing his bare chest and torso.  "I-Is this fine?" Niall asked.

"Yes." Liam slowly looked forward to Niall, observing his waist, his back, torso, chest. "You're body perfectly fits your face." Liam whispered and Niall couldn't help to move a little because Liam's breath was too hot, it was tickling his ear. "I'm done, you can put your top back o-" The door swings opens revealing Louis and a not-so-angry Zayn.

"Niall, I've got the juice and look Zayn's her-" Before Louis could even finish, he dropped the two juice in his, luckily it was contained in a bottle so it didn't spilled all over.

"Lou." Niall uttered then quickly Louis ran forward and grabbed Niall hugging him tight. "You! Who are you!"

"Lou, calm down." 

"Calm down? You expect me to calm down after what he's done to you?"

"What? Lou.. no-" Niall tried to protest. "I understand, Niall. I'll deal with him."

"Oh so you're the Louis Tomlinson I've heard, I'm Liam Payne, the director." Liam offer Louis handshake but Louis' mouth gaped open. Then somebody took Liam's hand aggressively and shook it hard. " _Liam_." Zayn said with venom in his voice.

" _Zayn_ , glad to see you again." Liam smirked.

• • • • •


	8. Troubles

**Niall**

My mind was spinning, everything was happening too fast. First, Liam just came in introducing himself as the director and told me if he could inspect my body to see what style and size fits me then when Liam announced it was finished, as if on cue, Louis arrived with Zayn.

Louis was about to get on a fight with Liam because he thought Liam and I were doing something which clearly isn't true and to add fuel to the fire, Zayn joined in.

" _Liam_." Zayn said with venom in his voice.

" _Zayn_ , glad to see you again." Liam smirked.

Again? Seems like Zayn and Liam already met. I shifted my head to gaze at Zayn though it took me some time since Louis was in front of me and mostly blocking my sight. Zayn was practically glaring at Liam as they shook hands. Then, Liam pulled his hand, the smirk on his face remained. "I have something else to do so I'll leave you guys here. Don't forget to come out since the shoot will start later." Liam announced, turning on his heels as he moved forward to door and left.

Zayn stood there, his chest rising and falling. Then, a voice boomed through are ears. "Nice job waiting for me guys, I even got lost!" Of course it was our instinct to look at the the door only to see Harry bending on his knees, his hand placed on the side of the door frame catching his breath. He then lifted his head up only to see Louis in front of me and Zayn in the middle of the room, directly looking down. Harry face became puzzled. "What happened here?" He asked as he point his feet on the bottles on the floor and gestured for Zayn who was just standing there.

Louis then stood straight and walked up to Harry, picking up the bottles. I quickly followed Louis but before I even make a step somebody caught my wrist. I turned back and saw Zayn gripping on my wrist. "Can we talk?" Zayn asked, his lips in a thin line.

"Uhhh sure?" I answered, facing him straight.  "What did he do to you?" He asked.

"Huh?" 

"What the hell did Liam do to you?" He repeated, tightening his hold on my wrist, completely angered about it. "Nothing!" I replied trying to say it in the exact volume of his voice and took my wrist away from him. "He was just checking me out." He then let out a growl. Oops, wrong term. "No, I mean, he was looking what style and size my body would fit. For the show." I added to ensure him. I inspected his face, he doesn't look convinced on my answer then his mouth opened, "Stay away from him." 

"Why would I, Zayn? And why are you acting like this?" I asked, he's being completely unreasonable. "Just stay the fuck away from him!" He half-yelled making me step back. "Zayn..." I mumbled, shocked with his actions. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, Zayn. Don't. You've made your point. Come on, Lou, I think Zayn needs some space." I said turning on my heels and walked towards Louis. "Niall, wait...I'm just shocked...but please just stay away from him."

I faced him again, "You know, Zayn, I can't necessarily stay away from him since he's the director."

"Just stay away from him if it's not even needed." Zayn answered. "Why? Why do you want me to stay away from him?" 

He didn't answered. He just remained quiet, his lips not moving. "I think you need some space, Zayn. We'll get going, we'll see you and Harry later."

I started tugging Louis out of the room because it was too damn awkward and full of tension. We went out of the building finding some private place and lodge in there. I couldn't believe what was happening to Zayn. Why was he going ballistic? Why was he acting like that?

"Hey, Ni. Thinking about what happened?"

"Yeah, Lou. I don't know why he was so angry about it?" I asked. "You were kinda little harsh earlier, Ni. Maybe he has a good reason behind it."

"I agree, but he half-yelled at me and when I asked him for a reason he can't even answer."

"Maybe he can't say it now or maybe he was just debating whether he should say it or not. You couldn't have just left. You have to understand him." Louis said, he then handed me a bottle. "Drink."

"Thanks." I took it, twisting the cap and taking a sip from it. Then, Louis' head started moving along with his feet. Out of curiosity, I stood up and checked what he was staring at. "Harry?"  

The figure turned and stared straight back at me well us. I was correct, it was Harry. He walked up to us. "Where's Zayn?" Louis asked.

"He's still on the room, completely mad about the whole stuff. I need to talk to you guys about it."

"Really? Yeah go ahead." Louis answered. "First of all guys, I want to apologize for his actions. I know it's not like him but can you just please understand him. Let's just say he and Liam aren't in a good relationship. They've both met already since Liam directed a few of Zayn's shows and also they've known each other since well, high school? They're like complete opposite and both of them hated each other." Harry explained.

"High school? Really?" Louis asked. I just listened, not replying at all.

"Apparently, yeah. The two of  them fights to the top whether it's academic or not. At some point, Liam tried to steal Zayn's friends on high school like Liam wants everything Zayn has."

"How do you know these stuffs?" Louis asked again. 

"I have been friends with him since high school." Harry answered shortly making Louis' mouth gape open and nod. 

So that's why but that wasn't enough for me yet. Why me? Does Liam want to be my friend because I'm one of Zayn's? That's why he got mad? Still not clear to me at all.

• •

Louis and Harry talked non-stop. They've talked a lot of topics getting all touchy with each other as if I wasn't here, as if I wasn't needed. So I made myself busy with some of the apps at my phone, ignoring the two of them.  Up until now, I still don't know how they've gotten this close. Back at the restaurant, they were so professional addressing each other with a 'Mr.' and everything but now they're hugging and staring at each other like they were some piece of a great art.

I started tapping and running my fingers across the screen of my phone, adding up the tiles with number 2. Somehow, this '2048' game got me all excited. "You know we once ate at this fast food chain and so we decided to go at the second floor, leaving our bags they're which just contained clothes so nobody would take our seat. On our way down, Niall was too excited that he literally jumped over the stairs, he landed on the floor but wasn't able to maintain a straight pose. The floor was wet so he slipped his face landing on the floor." Louis said laughing so hard at the end. Harry then join in at the laughing. I couldn't help but to overhear their conversations as I was just like what inches away from them.

"What the hell, Lou that was supposed to be our secret!" I complained. It was supposed to be our secret plus that was a year ago. The 'wet floor' sign was too fucking far that I wasn't able to see it.  I completely wanted to forget about it since that was like the most embarrassing moment of my life, all the people in the fast food stopped eating and looked at me as I stood up, the children we're already laughing loudly. Ugh, stupid Louis reminding me and telling Harry that story.

"I...hahahaha. I'm....hahahaha....I'm sorry." Louis said. "Doesn't sound sincere to me at all. Hey, Harry, do you want me to tell you something?"

"Yeah sure." Harry smiled.

"Oh no you won’t, Niall." Louis tried to cover up my mouth but I was able to get hold of it. He tried using his other so I used my other hand to catch it. So I got both of his hands and tighten my hold to them as he tried to retreat them.

"There's one time, I came to Louis' hous- Ouch!" Louis was kicking me and stepping on my foot, I tried using my foot and stepped on his too. "So I came in to his house, I went in and asked his mother where he was and said he's on his room. I went up and wondered why there was loud music playing. I then twisted the door knob to see whether-" He tried protesting again at all his might. He knew where I was going with the story. I tried to remain undisturbed but I couldn't, I need to finish. "It's locked or not. It wasn't and then I saw Louis on his bed-" He got his hands back and covered my mouth. "Don't listen to him, Harry. He's obviously lying."

"He was- Mmhmm" I tried to remove his hands from my mouth.

"Calling main characters, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik, please immediately go at the shooting site. We're about to start with the first scene."

"Looks like it's about to start. I have to see Zayn, Later guys." Harry said checking on his watch. "Alright see you later, Haz." Louis replied smiling widely and then Harry gave off a wave and left.

Then, Louis removed the hands blocking my mouth. "I could have fucking died you know." I whined.

"As if, drama queen. Why would you tell Harry that?" Louis questioned. "I should be the one asking you why did you tell Harry about that fast food incident."

"I just wanted to make him laugh and stop worrying about Zayn for some time." He answered genuinely making me off guard. "Ohhh.."

"Come on let's go to the shooting site." Louis said and I just agreed. I was about to ask something which I guess he knew that's why he said we should go to the shooting site.

When we arrived at the scene, I quickly spotted Liam Payne whispering to someone from the crew and that someone walked up to us. "Mr. Horan and Mr. Tomlinson, please head on to the building to get change and prepared."

"Alright, we will. Thank you." I answered dragging Louis by the arm towards the building. We got in the building and headed straight where we saw the makeup dressers and clothing racks. Louis talked to the woman who was there asking for what should we do about me. The woman hurriedly went to one of the clothing racks and pulled out a complete outfit and handed to me. "Director said you should wear that outfit. Please return as soon as you're in the outfit so we can proceed with your face." The woman stated. I nodded as I hold the hanger heading straight behind the curtains. I've told Louis to watch out if anyone's gonna enter. I started stripping my clothes leaving me with my boxers.

The outfit a brown t-shirt, a dark blue cardigan that has a fine line of gray from bottom to top where the buttons are aligned, and lastly a denim jeans. I tugged onto the jeans first, placing the belt and buckling it. I put on the black t-shirt and topped it with the cardigan. Finished. 

I tucked the curtains aside to create a space I can go through. "Wow, that really suits you." I heard Louis say, checking the whole outfit out. "Now that you're dressed, hurry up and sit." Louis ordered as he looked around for the woman.

I sat on the chair, facing straight on the mirror. Wow, he's right. This really does suits me. I turned to my side to check out if there was other than me getting ready and well I regret it. I saw that Greek god looking man again. I saw Zayn dressed in a black turtleneck, gray formal coat, and black pants, he was being  I retreated my head and stared at the mirror. How the hell can he manage to look good like that? I surely wish I looked as good as him but no.

Later, the woman arrived with Louis and started fixing my hair styling it into a more presentable quiff. She started wiping my face cleaning the sweat and applied powder. "You're done, Mr. Horan. I would like you to stay and look natural." She smiled and I stood up.

Zayn wasn't beside me anymore, guess he was already finished. "So Lou, how do I look?"

"Hella fine! I can see Zayn outside. So let's get on. By the way, here's your script might as well refresh your memory about your lines while we walk out." Louis said handing me the script and I didn't wanna waste any time so I quickly shuffled through the pages and looked through my lines. Scanning it and marking it on my memory.

When we got there everything was setup around the building. It was a coffee shop just like what's in the script. Cameras, spotlights and sound systems. Zayn was already at the side.

"So looks like the two main characters are here. We're going to start the shooting now." Liam's voice boomed the whole surroundings through his megaphone. "In this scene, this will show how you guys first met which is in this coffee shop. Niall you're character is Chris and Zayn will be Ethan. Chris is a barista at this coffee shop and  Ethan is a regular customer."

To be honest, the story was amazeballs. Like, it's too awesome. It's got suspense, romance, drama. Chris and Ethan will first meet in the coffee shop and start, as the script say, passionate and sweet romance. My character, Chris, since he haven't find any job that corresponds with the diploma he got settled down for being a barista so that he can support his needs and prepare the job he wanted to take.

"Niall we'll need to get your voice recorded for the opening narration later so we'll need to go start now so are you two ready?" 

I flipped the script and handed it to Louis. "I'm ready." I answered Liam's question. "Great, how about you Zayn, ready?"

Zayn responded with just a nod. We went inside the coffee shop and cameras we're already prepared around the inside of the shop. I took off on the shop's apron and wore it as I head to the counter. Zayn was outside waiting for the director's cue so that he could go in. I could see Liam give a thumbs up. "Lights, camera, action!"

Zayn started walking towards the glass door to the coffee shop and swinging it open. His face looks somehow hesitant. I acted busy mixing and brewing some coffee. "Excuse me?" I heard his voice say.

"Yes sir, May I take your order?" I faced him, he was staring at the menu. Zayn thinking deeply as he stared at the menu. "Hello?"

"Sorry, I got a little bit off-"

"Cut!" A voice yelled. "Zayn, remember to answer okay? Again." Liam chuckled and Zayn got out of the coffee shop.

"Lights, camera action!"

Zayn repeated his actions, swinging the glass door open and walking through it. He headed straight to the counter. I looked down, holding a can of whip cream as I slowly place a portion on top of the coffee. "Excuse me?"

"Yes sir, May I take your order?" I lifted my head, looking at him. He stares at the menu then opened his mouth. "I'll take a..." He paused. "Mocha latte."

"Cut!" Again. "Zayn, at least put some actions into it, your face is completely blank there's no hint of emotion at your voice and you look too damn serious." Liam huffed.

Zayn just looked down, walking out of the coffee shop preparing for another take. What's happening to him? During the shoot of our test scene, he was so cool. He looks so dedicated, like he loves the job but now he looks so different, it's like he doesn't know what he's doing. I was the one having troubles back then and now it's his turn. What's going on with his mind? 


	9. Faults

**Zayn**

I can't focus nor think straight with the fact that Niall is mad at me plus Liam's taking advantage of my situation. That fucking bastard. I knew it I shouldn't have agreed to be in this show knowing he's the director but then they said I could pick out my partner for the show and they'll do their best to get who I wanted so pretty great deal, I say. I couldn't say no to it knowing I'll be reunited again with the bestfriend I fall in love with though it hurts knowing the fact that he doesn't recognize me (Well, it's better that way.) and now he's mad at me. The scene was about to start when suddenly,

"Wait!" The loud familiar voice boomed through my ears. It was Niall. "I'm thirsty could we get a waterbreak? Just 5 minutes please?" He pleaded to Liam.

"Well, I guess so. Seems like Zayn's going to need it." Liam chuckled purposely saying it through the microphone so everybody could hear it. That guy didn't changed at all. He's still the devil I met back then but even worse. I just ignored it because I wouldn't go far on stepping into his level and argue with him.  I was about to go straight to Harry when I felt somebody caught my hand. "Can we talk please?" Deep blue eyes staring right through me. "Please, Zayn?" Niall asked again. I couldn't say no to him so I gave him a weak nod and let him tug me into some place where he wanted to talk. I immediately stopped when I felt him not moving. We were somewhere a little behind the coffee shop and there was a small bench their so we decided to sit there.

He slowly turned his head to face me directly. "Is there something wrong?"

Yes! Everything's wrong. It's wrong that you're mad at me for just being concern about you. "No...nothing's wrong."

"Aha! Stop lying, Zayn! There's something wrong! Tell me what it its. Is it because of Liam? Harry was right that guy is a bastard. Got no manners at all. No wonder you're enemies with him."

My mouth gaped open but I quickly shook it off. "Hey, Zayn. Answer me. I'm getting worried, you know? If it's not Liam then is it me? I was rude enough to leave you just like that but now I know why you got mad since obviously you're just concerned about me.  'm sorry." 

That's it. I knew I can't ignore him any longer and fight the urge to hug him so I did. "Accepted." I murmured against his ear.

"Huh?" Niall mumbled, sounding lost.

"I said apology accepted." I smiled and slowly I felt him hugging back to me. I treasured the moment, how it feels so good to have him in my arms. Call me coward, but I'd rather be Niall's friend so I can stay with him right by his side than him hating me when he finds out the truth. It's better this way.

"Okay break's finished! Everybody get back to your places. We'll start shooting again." A random voice announced and that's when we broke our hug. "Sappy couples aren't we?" A voice say making our heads turn to see where it came from. Louis and Harry were standing side by side.

"Did you guys watched us?" Niall asked darting his eyes to Louis. "Well, we just had a look since we're damn worried that we can't find you around the set and here you were." Louis grinned.

"And you, Zayn Malik, perhaps you're okay now. Judging by that weird smile on your face. Now go back to the set and do your job right." Harry interfered and people think he's quiet but he isn't. He talks too much when we're together but seems like he's slowly adjusting to Louis and Niall's presence.

I stood up, fixing my attire and offered Niall so he could easily stand up. He took it and cling onto my arm as we go back to the set. Everybody were at their own station now. "Alright, Niall get inside the coffee shop and Zayn stand right there." 

"Zayn, fighting!" Niall clenched his hands and re-enact the known Korean gesture. I couldn't help but to smile, he's pretty damn adorable. I get lost just by staring at him, at his features. They perfectly fit. His skin is pale but definitely suit him. _"Don't you just want to bite and mark that beautiful skin?"_ , my subconscious says. _"Don't you want to here him moan as you bite that beautiful pale skin? Don't you, Zayn?"  
_

I bit my lip and shook my head. No, subconscious not now. Save that for later when I'm back home or when I'm alone. But right now, I need to focus on the scene.

"Oh right here goes. Lights, cameras," I took a deep breath. "Action!" 

That was my cue. I started walking towards the _Paradise_ coffee shop door, using my weight to push the door open and went inside. I went towards the counter, there I saw Niall brewing some coffee. I halted when I reached the counter. "Um, excuse me?"

Niall turned back, facing me. "Yes, sir, may I take your order?" He beamed a smile.

I looked at the counter just a little above his head, I started to scratch my chin as if thinking hard. "I'll take a Mocha Latte."

"Anything else, sir?"

"Throw in a cheesecake for me please. Preferably an Oreo one."

"So a Mocha Latte and a slice of Oreo Cheesecake, would that be all sir?" I gave a weak nod.  "That would be £8, sir."

I fished out my wallet. I took out the £50 bill since that's the lowest I got. I handed it to Niall he took it and the sound of the cashier being opened swarmed through my ears. He placed the change in front of me and started preparing my order. I waited and tapped my toes to keep myself entertained. In a second he placed the cheesecake (already in a platter and along with a fork) in front of me. After a minute the mocha latte is done. "There you go sir, enjoy." 

"Thank you. Umm.." I searched for his name tag. "Chris." He just smiled and return to fix his workplace.

I settled down on a empty table and chair placing my cup as well as the platter. The aroma coming from the coffee was exceptional. I wonder if he really did it or was it already prepared. I took a sip on the coffee, indulging the taste. Less coffee and a lot of milk like I wanted, it's not only my character's favorite but mine as well. I felt some whipped became in contact with my upper lip so once I placed down the cup, I ran a tongue above my lip to remove it. I caught a glimpse of Niall with a cup of coffee and a platter of pastry occupying both of his hands. I grabbed the fork and took a slice of the cheesecake, I was about to put the portion on my mouth when I heard a splash and a loud yelp.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" It was a deep voice so I could practically deduce it was coming from a guy. Niall bumped into the guy making the cup of coffee spill onto the guy's clothes. Spurts of coffee were all over the floor. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, sir! I'm really really sorry!" Niall fished out a handkerchief he tried to wipe the guy's arm but the guy shoved him away. I ran as fast as I could to catch him before he could land on the floor and luckily I succeed.

"Are you alright, Chris?" I asked his head on my shoulder as I try to pull him to stand straight. "Yes...thank you." 

"What the hell are you standing there! I want to talk to your manager of hiring a fucking employee like you and talk about the damage done! Clearly this is an expensive piece of clothing and I still have somewhere to go but now I won't look presentable!" The guy yelled at Niall's face making him shudder a bit and feel small. I nudged him closer. 

"Excuse me but there's no point of using obscenities to this guy. It wasn't his fault, it was an accident. Literally you weren't even looking since you got that phone in your hand and you're busy talking. Plus, he said sorry so what's the point of talking to him in a rude manner, if you want to talk to that manager fine but at least say it nicely. Lastly, how much is that expensive piece of clothing are you talking about? If you want you can send in the price of it to me and I'll make my assistant to find another one for you that is if that's really expensive." I fished out my wallet again and took out a business card. "Here, so you can contact me if you want I can give you money so you could buy some clothes for your appointment." 

Luckily, I got some cheques in my wallet and I started filling it up. Once, I was done I handed it to the guy. "I guess that's enough to cover up for your clothes." The guy's mouth gaped open.

"Yes, very." He managed to answer. He became intrigued on my identity and decided to check on the business card and he's mouth gaped open again. "Y-You're E-Ethan.."

"I am. If you don't have any business with this guy, I prefer you leave and find another place to get a coffee."

The guy hastily nod and left also mouthing a 'thank you' before he went off. I faced Niall. He blinked twice. "So you aren't hurt or anything?"

"I'm not, thank you." He bowed down, "Thank you so much! But sir I don't think I'll be able to pay the amount you placed on the cheque." He frowned.

"Don't worry, I'm not even asking you to pay for it." His eyes widen, "I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, sir. I couldn't thank you enough for standing up for me..Could I please get your name?"

"Well, Chris, if you're really that interested. I'm Ethan. Ethan James."

And his eyes doubles the size hearing that.


	10. One Step Closer

**Louis**

I stood by Harry's side as we watched Zayn and Niall perform their scene. I gave a glance to Harry, he's got his focused on Zayn. He's pretty much still worried about Zayn, I know he haven't seen Zayn anything like this before.

I know they can do this and I was proven correct after they did the scene all in one take. Harry yelled 'Yes!' triumphantly and suddenly tackled me for a hug.

I was uncertain for the moment but slowly I find my arms adjusting and embracing him. To be honest, I was uncertain about everything that we both have. I know people might see us as normal friends though there's something even deeper than that. The first time I landed my eyes on him, I had a crush. The first time I shook my hands with him, I felt the sparks. The thing I was looking for.

I've made it my practice, belief, or whatever, that if I ever find a guy that I like no matter how much I like him if there's no sparks then he's really not the one I'm looking for, not the person I would spend my life with.

But Harry, he was the guy that made me feel sparks and I wouldn't miss the opportunity to chase him. So after our first meeting, I took his number and reasoned out that I need it if ever I need updates about the show. When we got home, I sent him a text to let him know that it was my number and that didn't stopped. I asked him questions, I am persistent, I wouldn't let this guy slip out of my fingers. We texted the whole night, our topic changing from time to time.

His texts we're quite a bit short to my liking. I tried to ask things about him since we really wasn't able to talk to get to know ourselves because damn Niall pinched my sides which still hurts to quickly put the show on topic. He said there's not much to know about him. Oh hell no. There was a lot! Definitely I could write a list that would extend from north pole to south pole about things I want to know abou him, I'm kidding, but sitll there's alot I want to know. Nonetheless, I had a great time texting with him all night.

Our second meeting was at the pre-reading and I would like to add was a lot hell better than the first. I established myself a plan, which is to drag Harry to eat and talk personally while Niall and Zayn do the pre-reading. It was recorded anyway so yeah the plan was a success. Harry was a damn cute, funny, and handsome guy and after that talk I couldn't deny I was head over heels for him. I asked him how long was he working for Zayn, what course did he take on college and other more. I'm glad he kinda opened up answering that he'd been working Zayn for quite a long time though he can't specifically said the exact time span, he just said he started working for Zayn the time Zayn decided to enter the showbiz business. Fortunately, Harry took a Film and Media Production course (idk if this is real, i'm only on middle school so yeah i don't have a complete knowledge about college courses but anyways i hope you get the point). In return, I answered my own question, telling him that I was working with Niall for well quite long time well not really since he just entered showbiz recently but we were friends even before so that's why Niall chose me. Speaking of Niall, he then barged in. I was so occupied with Harry and I's discussion that I wasn't able to acknowledge his presence instantly.

He was mad. But he quickly shook it off once I explained my side. I asked how did it go but he just entirely complimented Zayn, I could see his eyes twinkling as he mentioned the guy's name he even give him a glance while saying it. Then, Zayn countered saying he wasn't the only one that's good Niall as well, both of them we're equally good. His grin stretching from ear to ear. Oh, I smell something. There's something going in between these two.

I was glad after the pre-reading, the management held out a celebration at a bar and resto somewhere near the area meaning more time with Harry though Zayn and Niall got well rampage by the people in the resto asking for pictures and everything and while they were at it, Niall had a panic attack. He's indeed claustraphobic. I was about to go help him but Zayn got him and I was surprised he was able to calm him down in just a short time. When it was me, it took me like half an hour.

Later on at the bar lounge, Harry and I talked, slowly getting drunk from the given alcohol but I still had control and Harry as well though you could tell he's a bit tipsy.

"Lou, you know what, you're a good friend." He said, laughing.

It was so sudden that it left me off guard, I don't know whether I should be happy because I advance like a step or like sad because he only sees me as a friend and not like a possible partner or anything but hey marriage starts with friendship so yeah I better just be happy.

I was brough back to reality by Harry who is currently trying to pull me to go to Zayn and Niall.

I guess for now I should just enjoy the view and the friendship as well but still I won't give up, I can't make the guy I've been looking for so long slip. No, not on my watch.

• •

**Zayn**

I've made a deal with myself, if I was able to pull myself back together and finish the scene in one go, I would ask him out on a date. And it looks like myself has gotten motivation from that deal.

I guess I should man up and ask him, but I need to find the perfect timing since this is literally my chance to chase the dream that I have always wanted. My dream to be with him and hearing the three words I'm dreading to hear from him.

This is the first step to that dream.

"Alright guys we're done for today. Great job!" Liam announced, helping with the packing up. Every single person on the set was helping on the packing up with smiles on their faces that they have done something productive.

It seems like everyone is busy. I couldn't help but to smile, this is my chanceto ask Niall out without any person will interrupt. I looked around to find where Niall is. I spotted him at the vending machine trying to get something. No people around him. Yes _!_

I engage myself into walking to him when "Zayn come here for a second."

I turned around, it was Liam obviously since he was holding the megaphone and smirking. I groaned, hesitatated at first but I found my feet walking towards Liam.

I darted him the best glare I could while saying, "What is it?"

Liam's smirk grew wider. "Could you please hand this bag back to the wardrobe?"

As much as I wanted to say no I couldn't since I'm already here anyway and I might appear snobbish to the people around so I took the bag from him, I was sutprised at its heaviness since how the hell could a bag small like this can be this heavy. Nonetheless, I can still carry it lol.

"Thanks, Zee." I ignored it and just marched straight to the wardrobe because the faster I could get this there, the early I could get to Niall.

Once the girl in cgarged with the wardrobe said thank you, I ran as fast where Niall is but he was gone. 'Where did he go?' I asked myself, an obvious frown forming on my face. I walked around.

After minutes of walking, I found myself somewhere in the back of the coffee shop. I took a look around. Then, I saw Niall happily munching his sandwich with a can of juice beside him.

His frown turned into a smile, Niall didn't changed at all. Backmthen, Niall usually eat alone since he's afraid to share his food to others so if he shares his food to you then that means you're special to him

I want to go back to those times, where I only belong right beside him and he treats me like I'm the most special person in the world though I treat him that way too. I beated up kids who would tease him and then he ends up treating my bruises.

I shook my head, I need to focus right now. I fixed myself and when I was confident with my look I walked up to him.

"Hey, Niall." I greeted taking a seat beside him.

"Oh hey, Zayn." He said he wa still chewing the last portion of his sandwich then drank some juice after he swallows. "Uhhh, Ni, you have crumbs on your cheek."

"Really?" He immediately searches for it but couldn't wipe it off. "Wait, let me." He just nodded, and I ran my fingers through his cheek, removing the crumbs. "There."

"Thanks, Zayn. So you need something?"

I silently hitched a breath, wow straight forward he is. "I just wanted to know if you have any plans this week?"

"Well Zayn, I don't. I'll take a rest maybe. Why do you ask?"

Wooohoooooo. So he's free! Dayumm. "Oh. Umm nothing just wondering if you would..."

"I would what Zayn?" He stared at me.

I swalloed the forming lump on my throat. This is it. "If you would like you know....have a dinner or something."

"You mean a date?" He said with a smile.

"Date? Yeah, something like that." I could literally feel my body sweating non stop.

"Something like that? It is a date, silly. If that's what you want and could stop from sweating then sure."

Did Niall just said sure? "Really? You mean it?"

"Yup, besides I'd rather be with you than be stuck home."

I jumped and threw my fist in the air. "Yahooooooo!" I took his hand. "I promise you, you won't regret this."

"I'm sure, I won't." Niall said making me the happiest man alive.

_Little did they know there was someone watching them from afar. "Let's see about that."_


	11. Who Are You?

**Narrator**  
  
**[At Niall's aparment**  
**Noon, a day before the date.** **]**

"HE WHAT?!?!?!?"  Louis screamed, damaging Niall's ear drums. Sometimes, Niall really wonders if he's a banshee because of his awfully ridiculous screams but then again banshees are girls only but hey we don't know.

"For the third time, Lou, he asked me out." The blonde boy retorted. 

"I know but I just can't believe it like I thought it would take time for him to ask you out since he's like the quiet and shy one just like Harry, which totally explains why they're bestfriends, so yeah. It just surprised me. Still I knew it." 

"Well, me too. I can't believe it. But wait, what you knew it?

"Are you blind or what?" Louis asked and Niall just gave him a confused look. "He gave you big fucking heart eyes, Niall. As if you're the only person in the world and the most beautiful creature. He gets happy whatever you do except the one you got mad at him. He's crazy for you. I can tell it just by looking at both of you."

Oh. "I wish you're right about that, Lou."

"Of course, I am!"

It's only just recent that Niall found out his bisexual. It already started when he was a child, he used to find himself staring at boys more than girls and it's only recent that he have concluded that he's indeed bisexual. Well, It's hard not to be, now that in this industry there's a lot of freakingly handsome men. Take Zayn Malik for that example. You could say he's extremely lucky for having a date with him and he was the one who made the first move aha!

'Me and my appeal works great on both genders. Wow.' He thought.

"So where are you guys going?" Louis asked me, snapping Niall out from his thoughts. "I don't know a dinner maybe? I'm in for a surprise, I guess."

"You sure do and you have to look good so..." He grins. Oh no. "I'll take care of your outfit."

"In one condition..." Niall countered countered. "Don't make me dress like a prostitute ready to hook up."

Louis sighed, "Fine. Should we go shopping or?"

"Whatever you want."

"Go get dressed. We're going out." Louis ordered. "Okay, Mr. Bossy-Pants."

Niall changed into a new more appealing outfit. A black t-shirt and jeans. Appealing right? Well that's the most appealing he can get because he don't wants to be the center of attraction when he gets out. He should at least have a disguise or something whenever he goes out. "Ready? Come on." 

Louis reaches for my hand as we took out a cab to the mall.

 •

Meanwhile, Zayn is meeting with a friend who is the owner of the whole hall he wants to reserve. He's got some connections since he made a commercial for this friend and told him if he needs something he's welcome to ask.

"So Mr. Vaughn, is it a yes?" Zayn asked with a confident smirk on his face. "Of course, Zayn, of course. Thanks for that commercial you made, my company had earned twice as it usually does. So of course!"

"Thank you Mr. Vaughn, you're a good friend indeed. So about the price.."

"No! No. You don't need to pay anything." The old man said.

"Are you sure, Mr. Vaughn?" 

"I'm 100% sure, Zayn. I just wonder what is it for?" Mr. Vaughn hummed. "Well, I have this friend I wanted to uhmm.. have dinner with."

"Oh, good luck with that boy. If you want, I can make the kitchen staff to produce and serve the dinner to you in hopes that you and him would end up together." He smiled.

"How did you know?" Zayn asked, surely he haven't told Mr. Vaughn about his sexual preference. "Is he the boy with what you say striking blue eyes?"

His mouth gapes open as he silently nods. "It's really not hard to tell. I've known you for a long time Zayn. Even though you don't tell me your sexuality, I know. He's been the guy you've been looking for a long time. So I'm willing to help you to get him."

Zayn was shocked and glad than ever. Mr. Vaughn it's the kindest and most understanding old man he met. "Wow, thank you! Thank you, Mr. Vaughn. You'll be the first one to know if we're together." He smirked, loving the thought of Niall and him together.

"I've been in your age, Zayn so I know what it feels." He pats Zayn's shoulder and they both let out a laugh.

'Decorations left.' Zayn thought.

 •

"Really, Lou? A tank top and board shorts? Where are we going to? Hawaii?" Niall sarcastically complained. "You'll never know, Niall. You'll never know. Now get in there and changed into another one. Hurry up will ya?"

Niall pulls the strands of his hair, 'he's really telling me to hurry up?' Niall thought. He liked changed into 30 outfits and Louis still doesn't like any of them. Oh dear god.

Niall changed into the next outfit which was composed of a black long pants, black t-shirt, black jacket with white trimmings Niall grabbed the curtains, revealing himself in a new outfit to Louis. "So what do you think? Looks good to me in my opinion."

"Oh my gosh, it is! It's perfect.  The black outfit emphasizes your alabaster skin as well as the blonde hair. We'll take it!" Louis gushed.

"Finally! Thank god."

"IKR! So once you wear it, we'll just quiff your hair up and ugh I'm so excited."

"Yeah, I could say so it's like you're the one going out for a date." Niall retorted. "Are you getting cocky on me, Horan? Are you getting cocky that you have a date and I don't?"

"I don't know, Lou. What do you think?" Niall smirked.

"Ha, just wait and see, Horan. I'll get one."  Louis said. 'I hope.' He thought.

"I'll sure wait for that day, Tomlinson......If I'm still alive."  Niall chuckled making Louis let out a sneer.

•  •     

**The following day, Date time!**

**Around 5:30 PM.**

"Niall, come here. I'm not done with your outfit." Louis shouted.  "Wait! I just need to get these laces done."  Niall bent down and tied up the laces to his shoes, "There." 

"Now come here." Louis ordered and Niall obeyed. Louis straighten some folds on Niall's jacket by running his hand on it. "Next, is the hair. Sit the fuck down." Louis grabbed took some hair spray, hair wax and comb. He took a portion of the hair wax and apply some on the strands of Niall's hair.

"I guess I'm lucky to have an all-around manager." Niall smiled to himself.

"Yes, yes you are and I'm only doing this because I hate your style and I bet once Zayn sees you with how you usually style he might run away."

"Runaway? I'll never entertain nor talk to him if he does!"

"Woah, chill out. Just kidding." Niall gave Louis a creepy smile. 

After more pulling and combing and rubbing and everything, Niall's hair is done. "Wow! I swear you are the best manager-slash-hairstylist-slash-wardrobe ever."

Louis had this awesome smug on his face. "Of course."

"What time is it, Lou?" Niall asked, worried. "5:50." Louis said. 

"Shit." They both said in unison.

"What time did he said he'll pick you up?"

"6:00 PM." Niall answered quickly.

"Oh it's still okay. 10 more minutes."  

"God, Lou, what should I do? What if I make a bad impression?" Niall said, tensed. "Calm down, Niall. You'll do fine okay? You're a perfect person. You've been through a lot right? So you can take one little date. If Zayn doesn't likes you or starts to shove some distance after your date, I'm gonna dart snake venom on his balls."

Niall chuckled. Louis knows how to make Niall laugh though there are situations where Niall gets extremely nervous and he doesn't know how to calm down resulting to some panic attacks later on is really hard to handle but regardless of that Louis decided to say by his side. Even though they tease themselves, gives one another an annoying comeback they're still the best of friends and brothers because they both treat each other like brothers and nothing  and no one could change that.

The doorbell rang.  "Shit." Niall cussed.

"Oh calm down, you can do it. Now go get that man for yourself, for me and for your mom. Go!"

"Yes, Niall go get that Zayn guy!" He's mom cheered who was lying at the couch.

"Mom? Since when did you get up?"

"I wasn't sleeping at all, honey." She winked.

"B-but" Niall tried to speak but Louis interrupted. "Talk later go now bye." He opened the door then pushes Niall out.

"Hi Louis." Zayn greeted

"Hi Zayn, have fun you guys."

Louis is about to close the door when, "Oh so this is the Zayn you guys have been talking about?" Niall's mom eyed Zayn from top to toe. "Hmm, very interesting."

"Hi Mrs. Maura." Zayn greeted casually then he realized he should have said Horan instead of Maura. 'Shit.'

"Oh you know my name? So Niall you've been telling him stuffs about me while you don't tell stuffs about him to me?" Her mother lets out a pained look.

"Uhhh...Mrs. Horan...the water on the sink is overflowing."

"WHAT?" She rushed to the sink. "WHERE?"

"Kidding. So again have fun guys, see you!" Louis closed the door.

"But I wanted to know him!" Zayn and Niall heard Maura's whine.

Niall looked at Zayn. Awkward. "I-I'm sorry 'bout that. My mom's usually like that."

"It's okay. She's very funny though. In a good way."

"Hahahaha. She loved to hear compliments like that. But by the way, how did you know her name's Maura? I haven't talked about her to you." Niall asked. 

"Oh, umm, Harry got a background check of you from the company." Zayn reasoned out. 

"Mhmmm." Niall nodded. 'Phew.' Zayn thought.

"So shall we? I have my car on the parking lot." Zayn said and Niall just hummed in response. They walked into the elevator. 

"By the way," Zayn opened his mouth. "You look good in that outfit."

"You too, Zayn." Niall said. Zayn really did look good in that outfit. Long coats suits him, it gives him the magnate aura.  "Thanks. What a great coincidence that we went black."

And they both laughed. Zayn stopped, he forgot the effect of Niall's laugh on him. It was calm and soothing. He wished he can hear  more of it later on.

The elevator dings on their destination and they were somewhere near the parking lot, they went out. Zayn guided the way for Niall.

Zayn halted, a sign of them reaching the car. 

Niall's mouth gaped open, Zayn's car was awesome. It was a Black Audi R8 Spyder. 

"Hey.. Ni get on." Zayn waved his hand in front of Niall. "Oh oh yeah." 

Niall got in his car. 'If you thought it was awesome on the outside it's much more awesome in the inside!' Niall mentally flaunted.

Zayn got in, starting the car and went off. 

Luckily, there wasn't much cars around. So the car ride was going smooth. "So uh, Zayn. Where are we going?"

Zayn couldn't help but to grin. "It's a surprise."

"Oh. I hate surprises."

"I know you do." Zayn replied in an instant. 

In a sudden there was a moving old lady about to cross the street, "Zayn watch out!" Niall shrieked, closing his eyes and embracing his body.

Luckily, Zayn was able to pull the car before he even hit the lady. He quickly turns to Niall, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"N-no...B-but the old lady..." Niall frowned. "The old lady is fine, Ni. Wait, stay here okay. I'll help here cross the street."

Niall nodded. Still processing what just happened. Zayn parked the car on the side, shut the door and ran towards the old lady. "Are you okay?" Zayn asked.

The old lady was shaking but managed to nod. "I'm so sorry, please let me help you cross the street so I can be assured that you won't be close to hitting a car again." The lady didn't protested so Zayn took this a sign of agreement.

After crossing the street, the old lady said 'thank you' while Zayn responded with ' you're welcome' and ran as fast as he could back to the car.

"I'm sorry I'm late. So shall we go now?"

"Yes." Niall managed to say.

"Shocking isn't it? They should make a lane for old persons or disabilities so we can guarantee their safety."

"I agree though they won't do it and will just say  'they were used to it now so what's the point'. How irresponsible."

"I shall talk to the head of this community sometime to talk about this problem." Zayn said.

Zayn was still worried about Niall, he still looks terrified. He wanted to hug him right now and tell him everything's alright but he can't since he's driving and it would totally look inappropriate.

He just focused the driving to get there faster so he can lighten up the mood when they get there and he also asked Niall if he need anything or talk to him from time to time.

They stopped in front of a huge building, Zayn got off the car and went to Niall assisting him on getting down. 

When they got down, he passed on the key to one of the valet. Almost in an instant, the valet guy recognized him and just politely pointed towards the building. 

Niall eyed the building, "It's huge. What are we going to do here?"

"Just wait and see, Ni. Or if you really want to know why don't we get in?" Zayn tugged Niall's hand and Niall nodded.

Walking straight towards the hall Zayn had reserved, along the way, employees were greeting them.

Zayn stopped at this huge oak door with elegant and fancy carvings as well as a metal surrounding it for more support. Niall now knows he's in for a treat.

"So ready to know what's your surprise?" Zayn asked and Niall smiles wide, "You bet'cha!"

"Okay. " Zayn then pushes the handle thus opening the door revealing what he had prepared for Niall.

Niall's mouth opened and eyeballs were close to jumping out of his eyes because capital W-O-W.

He couldn't believe it, that Zayn would prepare this for him, that a person would prepare something like this for him.

In the middle off the hall room were two chairs and a table with candle on the middle, it was surrounded or pretty much enclosed in roses formed into a big heart, (you could say it by looking from afar or from the top)

There was also a huge heart behind the table, unlike the roses on the floor, it was standing and formed by yellow lights encrypted in it was a cursive saying _"For Niall"_

There's also this hanging lights compose of hearts and yellow lights. It was just beautiful and Niall feel so overwhelmed.

"So you like it?" Zayn asked. Niall couldn't help but too nod uncontrollably. As they walk in, poppers were popped along with flowers.

"I don't just like it, Zayn. I love it." Niall said, hugging Zayn tight. "Thank you."

Zayn was surprised at the sudden hug but he really should get used to it if he wanted to be with Niall, he hugged him back. 

"So let's go to the table." Zayn said, when they got there Zayn pulled a chair for Niall. Niall sat. Then Zayn occupied the chair across.

"Zayn, this is perfect...this is beautiful." Niall couldn't think of anymore words to associate with what he had just said.

"I'm glad." Zayn replied. "I really wanted to make you happy."                  

"And you did." Niall said. "I've never thought someone would take effort just to this for me."

"Trust me, Niall, anyone would effort  to do this for someone like you." 

Niall's heart was swelling, getting bigger at each of Zayn's words.             

"Are you hungry?" Zayn asked.

Niall shyly nodd.

"Okay." Zayn snapped his fingers then after a few seconds a serving cart enters. 

"Good evening, Mr. Malik and Mr. Horan. For the appetizer we have.." The girl unveil the dish and serve it to Zayn and Niall. 

"Wine, sir?" The girl asked.

"Yes please." Zayn answered. The girl poured wine to Zayn's glass then Niall's.

"If you'll excuse me, sir. Enjoy your meal." The girl went off along with the cart.

Niall took a portion of the appetizer, closing his eyes, indulging it. "The appetizer is delicious." Niall commented. "I could  go with you everyday if this is what I'm going to eat." 

 _Trust me, babe. I have other delicious stuff._ Zayn wanted to reply but hell he wouldn't so he restrained his self. "I'm taking notes." Zayn huffed making Niall let out a soft laugh though it was broken by ticking and struggling sounds.

"What is that?" Niall questioned looking around the room.  Zayn shook his head, he doesn't have a clue either. Then the girl from earlier entered the room again but this time from the side. 

"Sir there's a problem." The girl started "A crowd is trying to barge into the room so we decided to lock it. We asked for them to stop but they won't listen. Most of them are probably reporters since they were holding cameras and taking pictures."

"What the?" Zayn grumbled, standing up. "Why are they forcing to enter?"

"I believe it's because of you and Mr. Horan, sir.  It seems like they have earned the information that you were here since they were mentioning names."

"Could you still make them leave?" Niall intervened. 

"By the number of crowd, I believe not sir though we are trying to communicate and threatening them to call and press charges on them for intruding the building without  an assigned meeting."

'Fuck!  How the hell did the press earned the information that Niall and I are here?' Zayn mentally debated with himself. 'I haven't told anyone other than Harry and of course the staff and Mr. Vaughn.'

"Zayn..." Niall looked at him. He symphathizes for Zayn because damn the guy really made great effort on setting everything up. "We should leave." Zayn said and Niall could hear a tint of regret in his words.

"A-are you sure?"

"Well, I couldn't risk you being mobbed here and with the noise out there how are we going to enjoy our dinner?" 

"Do you have any music?" Niall turned to girl. "Of course, we could setup a music system as we try to make the crowd to leave."

"That's great!" Niall huffed and he helped with the staff to setup the music system 

"Niall..." Zayn mumbled as he ran to Niall and helped. "Thank you so much, Ni." Zayn said.

"For?" Niall asked him.

"For trying to make this work out."  

"Zayn, this is no biggie. You were the one who really worked hard for this and I just decided to help because how could you make things work out if only the other one is trying?"

Zayn gave Niall a satisfied smile, "You're right."

They were done setting the music system up, playing a smooth, jazz song that soothing through their ears as they sat down their chair. "That's more like it. So how about we go on to the main course, yeah?" Zayn offered.

"Yasss! I'm starving!" 

The girl from earlier came in with the same serving cart, she lifted the cover to unveil the main course, it was the tastiest looking roasted chicken with some vegetable/salad underneath it whilst on the side was a sauce which according to them, their special sauce.

"I'm drooling..." Niall stared at the chicken. The girl just laughed at Niall's playful reaction.

They chugged down to their chicken. Zayn took the opportunity to say his objective for this.

"Ni..." He called and Niall's eyes darted to him. "Yes?" 

He felt tensed.  Blood rushing through his veins. His heart is beating loudly.

"The reason I wanted to take you out on a dinner is...  I wanted to tell you how I truly feel about you. I want to say that I like you."

Niall didn't know what to say though it was obvious enough that of course it's impossible that a person would take you out on a date like this if he doesn't have a confession to make or an interest on you. "To be honest, Zayn, I-I don't know what to reply to that..."

"It's okay, Niall. I'm not really expecting an answer from you right in an instant, I'll wait okay. I just wanted to say it to you so you can acknowledge my feeling, so you would know."

"I know I've been saying those for like the hundredth time, but seriously Zayn, thank  you not only for this magical and beautiful dinner date but for being understanding. I'll try to not make you wait long. Surely, I'm close to reaching a decision."

That closing remark just gave Zayn a huge boost of hope.

The two continued eating up to their desserts as well as talking from time to time. 

When they were finished, they stood up walking towards at the staff office at the side, thanking them for the wonderful evening and their hospitality. The staff took the opportunity to take a picture with Zayn and Niall. 

After saying their goodbyes they went straight off to the parking lot, a boy from the staff assisted them to another way out since there were way too many people outside to get through. The boy left them as well as handing Zayn his key  when they reached the lot.

They searched for his car and spotted it.  But something's odd.

"Zayn...the tires."  Niall pointed. Zayn turned to see his tires....they were cut open. "What the fucking hell is this? Seriously? Is somebody's playing games with me?" Zayn half-yelled, exasperated. He turns around walking straight. "Where are you going?" 

"To the valet guy, maybe he knows what happened to my tires."

"But there's a lot of people there. Wait, there's a guard there maybe you can ask him."

 Zayn ran to the guard, he asked if he has seen a Black Audi R8 Spyder. Of course the guy said yes, his eyes was attracted to the car, he even admitted going to it to take it a look.  "Well, did you see the valet guy doing something with the tires?"

"No. He didn't do anything with the tires. He even left first asking me to watch keep my eye on it and just seconds after he left, I left as well."

"Then who the hell cut my tires?"

"I don't know sir, we can check the CCTV if you want."

"No need, I might get mobbed on my way. Thank you anyways." And Zayn turned to his heels walking closer to Niall. "Zee, we could call the car's company you know like send us someone who can drive us to our home- Wait." Niall halted, walking slowly as if observing something.

He was following a guy. "Cal?" 

The guy turned back. "Huh?"

Niall walked closer to the guy, "Calum, is that you?"

"N-Niall?"

"Oh my god, Cal it's you!" Niall hugged him whilst Zayn watching from behind. He didn't like this guy.

"Oh my god, Niall." He said when Niall pulled off. Calum called for someone, "Luke! Get back here."

"You're still with Luke?"

"Umm, yeah and it's amazing being with him. And who's this guy behind you?" Calum pointed at Zayn. "Oh yeah, Cal this is Zayn and Zayn this is Cal."

"Hi Cal?" Zayn said awkwardly.

"Hello Zayn....Umm, Zayn wut? Sounds familiar."

"Zayn Malik." Niall answered and Calum's mouth formed to an 'o'. Then, Luke came to his back lacing his arm around Calum's waist making Calum's body move. "Calm down, Luke. You know nobody's gonna take me away from you."

"Just making something sure."

"Ugh, do you remember Niall?"

"Of course, hello Niall." Luke waved and Niall waved back. "And this is Zayn. Niall's umm boyfr-" Niall furrowed his eyebrows. "Friend. Niall's friend." Calum changed the topic, "So guys what are you doing here, looking formal aren't we? A date maybe?"

"Something like that. Cal, do you think we can get a ride from you guys, some wack decided to lash out Zayn's tires."

"Ohhhhh. Sure. Right, Luke?" Calum said. "Yeah yeah." Luke tightens his hand on Niall's waist.

"Thank you so much!" Niall huffed. "Thank you." Zayn mumbled.

"Guess we're lucky to bump here to you guys."

"Come on the car's here."

And they went on. Luke is on the driver's seat and beside is Calum while on the back are Zayn and Niall.

Zayn had asked if they could go to the valet for a little while and they did he talked about to the guy he gave him the key though the guy's seem pretty clueless about what happened, he just asked to guard the car before he can get someone to fix it and leaves him a big tip.

Zayn went inside and Zayn slipped off his wallet on the back of his pocket. 

Niall had asked for Calum and Luke's number and they exchanged. 

"Apartment, right Niall?"

"Yeah."

"And you Zayn?"

"Same with Niall. I'll just take a cab from there."

Zayn rested his back on the seat. Taking a look on Luke's car. To be honest, it was pretty cool, Zayn got a few questions and asked Luke thus establishing a topic. 'The two seem to be cooling off to their topic' what Niall and Calum had observed so they just talked to one another.

They didn't realize they were on their destined place with them talking. They went out off the car saying their thank you's to Calum and Luke for the ride and just talk on text/call now that Niall have gotten their numbers.

Zayn and Niall entered the building. Zayn assisted Niall all the way to his apartment.

"So I guess this is it."

"Yep." Zayn agreed.

"Goodbye, Zayn. I had an amazing time and dinner with you. I've never felt so happy."

"I'm really glad my effort didn't gone to waste since I was able to see you smiling and laughing at the whole time. Goodbye, Ni. Surely, this isn't going to be our last date." Niall blushed and just gave Zayn shy wave as he finds his way to the exit. 

Niall entered the apartment. Louis and his mom impatiently tapping their toes and squinting their eyes at him.

"Oops. Wrong apartment." Niall turned around, closed the door and tried to ran but the door wasn't closed since his mom had her foot on it and Louis was able to grabbed him. 'Curse Louis and his long arms.' Niall mentally said.

He struggled then suddenly he felt his shoes came in contact with something. "Wait, Lou, let go!"

"Huh?" Louis slowly removed his hands from Niall.

Niall ran to that thing to see what it was. Wallet? 'Wait...this is Zayn's wallet.' He thought

Niall picked it up, opening it and....

He couldn't be more shocked in what he had seen.

• • • • • • • • • • 

 


	12. Memories I Never Can Escape

**Narrator**

He was furious, he was confused, he doesn't even know what he feels. The only thing he's sure about is his chest heaving in and out at a constant rate and his thoughts are all over the place. He can't fathom this. The boy looked like him during his childhood days scratch that it was him. He knew himself better than anyone, it's his body anyway.

But how? How the hell does Zayn Malik has a picture of him when he was young in his wallet? Where the fuck did he got it? Too much questions were popping out of Niall's head. One after another.

"Niall, is there anything wrong?" Louis asked, his tone was filled with worried.

"I-I don't know, Lou." Niall replied. Louis wanted to ask him again but he could see Niall's confused look as he looked at the wallet. He bent down to see what's on it or what Niall was staring at.

It was a blonde boy with striking blue eyes. Louis already know who it was. "Oh my gosh! You look so cute there, Niall!"

Niall didn't reply. "Umm, Niall?"

He stood up, going back to the apartment. "Niall, wait!" He didn't listened, he just marched straight to his room shutting the door off. 

Clutching on the wallet tightly, he jumped to his bed letting his thoughts go far. He was debating whether he should call Zayn or no because everything became suddenly dull for him. Everything seem so vague. But he decided not to. He doesn't even know what question he should use when he starts interrogating him though the question he wanted to ask most was who was Zayn in the first place? Is he a stalker? 

He opened the wallet again, taking the portrait picture with his hands. He flipped it back, there he saw a familiar piece of writing.

_I'll stay by your side just like you did for me._

_I'll never forget you.  -Niall_

And not long enough, tears started to fall from Niall's eyes. One after another because it's him all along. It was ironic how he wrote he will never forget him. Zayn is Javaad, he's bestfriend. The only one who stood up for him when he was bullied by other kids on the playground. The one who fought those guys who's reason to tease him was because he has no father. The one who helped cleaning up his bruises and ended up his bestfriend.

With this big revelation on the hand, his feeling got more mixed up. Part of him was happy that Zayn is Javaad, his bestfriend back when he was a child while part of him was angry and sad because if Zayn knew it was him all along why didn't he tell him? Why did he made him oblivious to his identity? 

He lost track of time, he spent all night reliving the memories he had until the one that hurted him the most. He didn't even knew that Javaad was going to leave that day. 

_*** F L A S H B A C K *** _

_Little Niall woke up, checking the time with the clock beside his bed. Oops! He was late. He quickly ran to the bathroom, pushing the chair to the sink and climbing it so he can reach for the sink. He brushed his teeth hastily then changing into a new pair of clothes._

_When he was finished, he marched to their doorstep saying goodbye to his mom. His mom reminded him to go back before night and don't talk to strangers. She was assured because he knew his little boy will meet with his friend, Javaad. Javaad always dropped his baby boy into their house and she will always offer him some snacks before he leaves._

_Niall nodded, and went off going straight to the playground. Seeing there was no one in the swingset, he quickly took the opportunity to be on it. He sat, trying to push the swing with his body._

_It's been a long time, he looks around asking himself, "where's javaad?" he frowned becaues Javaad wasn't the type of boy that would be late. Whenever Niall arrives at the playground, Javaad was already there and sometimes he even has a can of juice that he would give to Niall._

_Suddenly, there's a strong force coming from Niall's back, pushing him resulting to him landing on the puddle of mud on the ground with a large thump. He let out a yelp. His back hurts._

_"Oh look, Stupid, petty little Niall is all alone."_

_"Waiting for your Javaad huh? Well he's gone! And now it's time to get our revenege on you!" Another boy said, kicking Niall in the stomach._

_He whimpered. "H-He isn''t! I know he's coming and when he does he's going to protect me!"_

_"He's gone, idiot! He already left earlier!"_

_"No you're the idiot! Javaad promised he would protect me from you guys!"_

_The boy got mad and hit Niall and then the other two boys who was with him stared to hit him as well._

_He cried for help. He cried Javaad's name but he didn't came. Maybe he did left. He left Niall alone._

Niall woke up, his loud breathing was heard along his room. He was sweaty. _"A nightmare?"_ He mentally questioned himself. 

Then, he heard a knock on his door. "Niall, get up! We're taping again!"

"Oh shit!" He cussed. "Okay, okay!" He sprinted to the bathroom, taking a quick shower. With a towel hanging on his waist, he brushed his teeth. 

He didn't bother to dress into some fancy clothes so he just went on with white t-shirt, blue and white flannel, pants and some glasses. 

He styled his hair up and he was done. Before he was about to leave the room, he took the wallet, with the picture included, along with him on his way out.

"What took you so long?"

"Umm, my hair?" 

"Fair enough, let's go."

**•**

They arrived at the set, greeting the employees like he usually does whenever he tapes so he could leave a good impression to the people because even though they aren't seen on the screen they have still major roles for making whatever they were taping being able to be shown on the screen. 

Liam was busy talking to the employees, instructioning them where to put what on where but he reminds Niall to turn into so they won't have to wait double the time 'til Zayn arrives. Niall pretended he didn't hear that name, walking past Liam and into the dressing room.

He was in his costume, sitting in front of the mirror as the stylist fixed his look. He read through his script. Yet, he couldn't seem to focus on it because his mind kept playing the incident when he went to Javaad's house. The keeper of the house kept pushing him away

_"No, no....you promised...You'll stay by my side and never let anyone hurt me."_

'Ha! Funny how he's the one who hurted me.' Niall mentally commented. He shook his head, he should focused on the opened script on his hand. He read the same line over and over again yet he can kept it embedded on his mind.

"Finished. Niall, are you okay?" Lory asked. 

"I don't know. I'm not okay yet there's nothing. But thanks for asking, Lory." Niall knew her name, even though it was hard to memorize becaues there's alot of workers it's the least he could do to show his respect to them as well as somehow being thankful for taking good care of him because he didn't had any troubles with any of the employees since the first day of shooting.

"Oh okay. Now that you're done, I guess the only one left is Zayn." The stylist pointed out.

Niall wanted to roll his eyes at the very moment but he restrained his self. "I'm going to my manager now, thanks again, Lory."

"Welcome, Niall."

He nonchalantly walked to where Louis is who seemed really occupied with his phone.

"What 'cha doin?" He asked to the busy boy.

Louis didn't reply. He was about to open his mouth to ask the same question again but Louis quickly shut him off. "Texting."

"And whoooo?" Niall asked, his mouth remained rounded even though the hint of voice was gone.

"Uhh, Harry." Louis answered.

"Why did I even bother to ask?" He asked himself.

"Well, that, I don't know about yourself."

Niall just walked away finding for a proper place or thing to sit on when suddenly he heard Louis' squealed making him stumble at the sudden noise.

Louis then received a 'Shhhhh!' from the workers on the set. He said sorry and came running to Niall.

"They're here! They're here! Zayn and Harry are here!" He exclaimed at the blonde boy.

Niall internally panicked. He wasn't prepare to see Zayn at all or honestly he doesn't want to see Zayn at all. Niall wanted to leave rhe set immediatelymbut it was too late

"Harrrryyyyyy!" Louis ran to the curly-haired lad. "Lou!"

They were about to hug but Harry stopped and gave him a wave as well as muttering a 'Hi.'

He said 'Hello' to Harry and Zayn.

"Lou, where's Niall?" Zayn asked, looking around for thr blonde boy

Louis was about to answer when a voice from the side say, "I'm here!"

Niall walked forward to them and Zayn met him up halfway. "I still can't believe last night really happened. Thank you again for making it come true."

"You're welcome and thank you too." Niall said but he had his pokerdace on, but Zayn shrugged it off.

"By the way, Ni...Did you see a wallet back at your aparment. I might've dropped it off since I can't seem to find it anywhere." Zayn asked, scratching the back of his head.

Niall just denied the fact it was cute and sexy at the same time. "Oh!" Niall hurrily reach for his back pocket, "You mean this....." He leaned closed. "Javaad?"

That name was more than enough to make Zayn froze.


	13. Over Again

**Niall**

I could see his body tense and froze at the current spot he's standing at. His mouth opened a little but nothing came out. I wanted to take a step closer but suddenly he grabbed me by my wrist and took the wallet in his hand. It was too sudden that I wasn't able to yank his arm before it could even land on my wrist.

He dragged me, I tried to resist but his hold was too tight and compose. "Let me go!"

"No!" He replied the same volume as my voice. "What? Who are you to decide? Let me go!"

Then, he threw my wrist and I stumbled as I try to stand straight. I ran my fingers through my wrist, searching for marks. Fortunately, there wasn't any. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"There isn't anything wrong with me." He said, a bit too quiet. "Then, what's the point of dragging me here?" My temper was broken.

"To explain."

"Ha! As if I wanna listen to your explanation! You lied to me, Zayn! Javaad! Or who the fuck you are. And I hate liars."

"But I didn't wanted to lie to you! I had no choice!"

"No choice? You had two choices, it's either you lie to me or tell me the truth. And you chose the wrong one."

"Okay, I lied to you!" Zayn huffed, he was mad but he tried hard not to show it. Good, you broke mine and I broke your temper. 

"There you go, but it's too late for the truth now. Bye." I shook my head, turning back and walking away from him.

"Wait! Don't you want to know why I had to lie? Why I had to  _move?"_ I froze.

“Why?” I huffed as I tried to avoid his gaze.

He let ou a ‘huh’ and I could see in the corner of my eyes his confused look. “I said, why? Why did you leave?”

“I….I…don’t know how to start.” He admitted and I turned around, my feet about to take a step bu he was quick to block my way.

“Okay, okay. I’ll explain. Just give me a second.” I didn’t hesitate to reply, not at all. He took a deep breath and exhaled it which I found rather loud.

“Here goes…” He startled. “My father wanted me and my mom to go back to Pakistan since he found a new job that has a higher pay than both of their jobs combined so we moved back. I wanted to say goodbye before I leave but when I went to the playground on the day when I was about to leave, you weren’t there. As I wait for you to come around, those idiots came instead and decided to put on a fight. They called you names and me as well so I wasn’t able to hold back and so I initiated a punch and all hell broke loose. Halfway the fight my mother came and made us stop. She scolded the boys then me when we got back home. I wanted to go back to the playground because I haven’t seen you yet and I won’t leave without seeing you but my mother forbid me to saying I might put on a fight with those idiots again. Not long after that, we went off to the airport without me being able to say goodbye.”  He explained.

Those words…those words I’ve been waiting to hear and to know just all came in. Everything feels surreal, that with just one single show that everything from my past taunts me again. No matter how much I say I moved on, I haven’t. All this time, I was just lying to myself that I don’t care about it anymore. It was, until it was in front of you. I wanted to know more…I don’t want to look dumb again.

“Then why didn’t you say you were going back to Pakistan?” I asked.

“I wanted to, but I was so happy to see you smile and laugh along side with me that I didn’t want those to disappear just by what I would say and I would feel bad after. Also, I know you’ll be crying so hard and be angry towards me when you find out and I couldn’t risk it.”

“Still you could have told me instead of finding it out from those idiots! I have at least the right to hear your explanation right? Yet, I had to hear it after so many freaking years.”

“I know and I’m sorry...Believe me I do. That’s why all of those years I tried my hard to find you again, to apologize, and to regain what we had.”

“Niall answer me. Please…” He nudged. Accidentally, I looked into his eyes. They were sparkling which only means tears were building up.

“Why didn’t you told me about your _identity_?” I said, not changing my tone.

“I knew you’d hate me, ask me to stay away from you and would decline the offer for the show when you find out so I remained quiet. Even though you don’t know me the way you’re supposed to, we were able to start _all over again_ and I got the chance to stand by your side _again._ ”

“You sound so absurd right now. No, Javaad, you didn’t. Oh, I’m sorry I meant Zayn. We didn’t start all over again, you freaking _ruined it all over again._ If you can’t do your promise then don’t promise anything. Also, just incase you haven’t deduce yet, I hate liars and I hate you!” My heart was pounding, all sorts of emotions building up inside me.

“N-Niall..please.” He dropped down to his knees, tears escaping his eyes. He took my hand giving it a squeeze but I took it back.

“I don't think I can handle anymore of this, I had enough, Zayn. Goodbye and don't you dare follow me!” I exclaimed, running far away from him.

I didn’t want to go back to the set so I took the opposite direction. As I ran, my tears went along with the fast of my momentum. I could feel the hotness damping my cheeks.

I halted when I thought I was far enough. My knees were shaking and it wasn’t too long until I dropped o the ground, crying hard as I could. I didn’t know I had so many emotions that I kept bottled up and it only took one person to release it. I believed I was going smooth, that I was numb and left everything all behind when I decided to change for the better. All those walls I built with acting, they were all broken down by him.

Suddenly, I felt a vibration from my pocket. My hands sneaked to the insides of my pocket o take out my phone. I stared at the screen to see Louis’ name. I debated whether I should answer it or not but I decided to accept it since I know he's dead worried about me right now and I don't want to be a burden.

"Hello, Lou." I croaked. 

"Hey, did anything happened, Nialler?" He asked, his tone filled with worry.

Nialler. He knew I've been crying, he only calls me tha when he comforts. Whenever we fight and I end up avoiding or being upset with him. 

"N-nothing."

"As you say so. Where are you? I'll fetch you. They're already starting the shooting they skipped you and Zayn's scene."

I wanted to go home right now, but I needed to act professional and responsible. So I'll stay even though it means I'm stuck with him and almost all of my scenes involves him.

"No, you don't need to. I'm coming back. Just need to freshen up a bit." 

"You sure?"

"I'm sure, Lou. Thank you and bye."

"Bye."

I shut the phone to my pocket again. Just for the mean time, I'll be a robot with no emotions, doing work as I can. I started walking back to the set. I stopped off to the comfort room, cleansing my face with water. Removing all the traces of tears, although my eyes were a bit puffy. I struggled my breath, staring at the mirror, I blanked all my thoughts and centered my focus on my lines.

As I walk out of the comfort room and back to the set, I wiped the remnants of water with my hanky. I arrived at the set, finding Louis standing beside Harry as they watched certain someone act with Allison. "Niall!" Louis somewhat greeted and ran towards me.

"Hey."

"The scene's about to finish, I'll let Liam know you're back so you can shoot your scene."

"Alright."

"Are you really going to be monosyllabic with me?"

"Maybe?"

He let out a hiss and went off. I tried to move a little far from Harry. He might ask me questions and I don't have to energy to entertain or answer any right now.

**-**

_"I love you, Chris." Ethan whispered against Chris' ear. His hands cupped Chris' face. "I love you too, Ethan."_

_Their faces slowly leaned towards one another when Chris turned his head._ "Cut!" Liam yelled.

"You're supposed to kiss each other! Why the hell are you turning your face, Niall! Everything was going fine! Do that part again, the previous ones are okay. If you're too worried about then Zayn kiss him near the corner of his lips and both of you move your head to block the camera a little bit."

Niall quickly stepped back. 'I can't do this. I can't freaking do this!' He mentally complained. 'Think of another guy. Not Zayn, not Javaad.'

"Again!" 

The two actors positioned themselves.

_"I love you, Chris." Ethan whispered against Chris 'ear as his hands worked to cup Chris' face. "I love you too, Ethan."_

_Slowly, their faces started moving closer to one another. Chris then adjusted his a bit so Ethan's lips is facing the corner of his lips. Ethan then landed his lips inches away from the corner of Chris'. Chris just went along with it, carefully moving his head. Suddenly, he felt his arms being taken by Ethan's and wrapped them around his (Ethan)' waist._

Niall could feel Zayn being a little feisty since he's getting a bit close to his lips and he doesn't want to move his head or Liam would cut the scene again, this is the far as he could go.

"Cut! That's a wrap!" And Niall was quick to depart. He ran to the nearest comfort room, spitting and washing his lips.

Zayn saw him running, and he couldn't deny that hurted him. It's like his heart was stomped by Niall's feet, but he couldn't blame him at all. He knew he was the one at fault but he was trying his best to make it up for his mistake. He worked hard to reach the peak of success so that he can use his popularity to find Niall again, apologize to him, and try to win his heart but sadly life doesn't really goes your way.  

He silently followed Niall, leaning against the wall where the door to the comfort room was attached.

"Stupid Zayn Malik! Stupid Javaad! Ugh, why does all of this have to happen to me?"

Zayn close his eyes, hitting his head onto the wall as tears come out of his eyes. "I hate myself. I'm the _worst_." He mumbled.


	14. Distraction

**Narrator**

After the kissing scene- which was the continuation of the dating scene of Chris and Ethan- was filmed, everybody started packing up and Niall immediately leave, after politely saying goodbye to the staff saying he's a bit tired along with Louis.

Zayn thought it was partially true, but he also believed that Niall only did it since he wanted to avoid him because usually Niall and him would go out somewhere after the shoot and of course Louis and Harry were included.  As much as he wanted to grab Niall and kiss him right then and there as he pleads for him to stay, he couldn't. Niall was already mad at him to the point that he's going to do everything just to avoid him or anything in order not to see him and he respects Niall's feelings so much. Still, after all those hurtful words, he loves him. No matter what words he hear, no matter what people or Niall say, he's not going to give up his love. Not if it's everything he ever wanted.

It wasn't then when Zayn decided to drag Harry at the nearest bar to get some booze. Harry wanted to question him, why so sudden? But he saw the look on Zayn's face he decided not to. It was definitely rare to see him, thinking so deep yet so sad at the same time. Also, he could tell by Zayn's demeanor that after that 'talk' he had with Niall something important happened, he just doesn't know when to question Zayn about it but for now he'll go along with him since Zayn definitely needs someone right now.

Zayn just passed through the security, leaving Harry to handle the talking. He just went straight off the counter. He sat at one of the chair, calling out the bartender. "What can I do for yo-"

Of course, any ordinary person would be shocked to see a veteran star in front of you, or if not, a hot man who seem like carved by the gods. The bartender restraint on squealing, since normally you would go to a bar for a drink thus distracting yourself from reality and she could see Zayn's face wasn't close to being happy. "Give me your strongest drink." 

And the bartender rushed to get that drink, pouring it onto a glass and served it to Zayn. Zayn didn't even bother asking what it was, he drank it all one gulp. It was definitely strong as he could still feel the burning sensation in his throat, but he didn't mind it. "Give me a bottle and refill this."

"Yes, sir." The bartender immediately responded, she took the whole bottle and poured it to Zayn's glass then placing it beside on the glass. Again, he drank it all in one gulp momentarily closing his eyes due to the strongness of the drink. Since the bartender already placed the bottle beside the glass, he didn't call her anymore he just serviced himself.

Harry find his seat beside Zayn, the bartender asked him what he wants he just asked for a cocktail and some snacks along with it.

"Harry, you know right? _All_ of these...it was for him." Zayn spoke out of blue. "What do you mean?"

"I've did all of these for him. _He_ was the reason I decided to became an actor. He's the reason for everything in my life right now and I don't think I can carry on with my life without him, without my reason." Zayn croaked, drinking another glass.

Harry bit his lip, it was hard seeing his best mate in this condition. He instinctively ran his hand along Zayn's back, comforting him. "This is why I didn't told him the truth. I knew he'll be mad at me, and then stay away. I can't, Harry. It fucking _hurts_."

"There, there, mate. I bet it was hard for him to take it all in. I mean, one day you go to him explaining everything. It's really hard to take in. You should give him some time."

"I know, but is it really necessary to stay away from me during the 'time'. It feels like I don't exist in his world, like I'm already _dead_ the day I left him." 

Harry didn't really know what to respond, he wasn't even the place to talk since he knew nothing about the Zayn and Niall's relationship although Zayn told him about it, still he doesn't have the right to. Only Niall. Then, he felt a vibration on his pocket. He took out his cellphone and could see 'Louis' on the screen. "Mate, I got a call. I'll be back, okay?"

Zayn just nodded.  "It's gonna be okay." Harry said before leaving, walking out of the bar because it was a bit loud.

Zayn was in the middle of another drink when "Well, well, fancy seeing _you_ here." Even though he was a bit hazy, he could still recognize people and their voices. He diverted his eyes to the source of the voice, "Liam."

"Oh, Zayn....Something happened with you and that Horan boy, huh?" He said, taking a seat beside Zayn.

"I don't have time, Liam. Don't sit there, that's Harry's seat."

"I know what happened, Zayn. I heard everything. You guys were rather loud. You're welcome to say everything to me."

"I don't have to tell you anything, Liam."

"Oh come on, Zee." He leaned in closer and whispered, "You know you wouldn't have any problem and drinking right now if you chose me. You're still welcome to, by the way."

Zayn pushed him away, "No thanks, Liam." He stood up, deciding to go to the bathroom because his mood was ruined and he really has the urge to pee. Liam grabbed him by his wrist and pushed him to the nearest wall. Liam inhaled his scent and Zayn felt disgusted. "You know how I've always liked you right...." Liam ran his finger across Zayn's jaw. 

It wasn't until Liam placed his lips onto Zayn's, smacking him. But he was immediately pushed away by Zayn, "Stay the fuck away from me, Liam."

"Listen here, I don't want you and I'll never want you! Can't you fucking see? I love Niall, okay? And I only belong to him. No one else!" He exclaimed, wiping his lips. 

As Liam stood there dumbfounded, Zayn has found his way to the counter paying his drink and left the bar.

Liam sneered, "Just wait and see, Zayn. Wait and see what happens to your precious toy. Let's see if you won't be going to me after that."

• • • • • 

Niall could literally sense someone watching him whenever he leaves the apartment, when he goes out to buy things from the market. He just shrugged it off, thinking it was some sort of wacko fan and besides he got used to it anyway. 

He had been thinking over the incident for days now. Did he really the right thing? Was he way too harsh? Whenever he close his eyes he could only see Zayn's sad face with tear about to come out on the corner of his eye. Maybe he could have been a little more gentle, but he was too carried on with the situation that there was no filter.

Being haunted by those thoughts for days, he decided to go out to get some distraction. Dressing into his casual clothes along with glasses and a snap back, he went out heading off to the mall.

He actually didn't have an idea on what to do, but he suddenly improvised when he pass by on the 'Now Showing' section of the cinema. There's this awesome trailer being shown and he could see a lot of people lined for it so he decided to waste his money on the movie.

He lined up for what seem like half an hour or more, and bought popcorn and soda. As he enter the cinema with his popcorn and soda on hand, he finds a seat on the middle of the cinema.

He sits comfortably on his seat, resting his head on the soft part of the chair as he munches down on his pop corn even though the movie hasn't started.

On the time he finishes his popcorn, the movie started. He couldn't help but to cuss which appear to be loud for the other watchers so he receive a couple of 'Shhhh'. He mumbled a 'sorry'.

He really thought it was an action movie, but it definitely centered on romance. With that being said, some scenes made his thoughts wonder to the certain thought he was avoiding. He definitely to punch his scumbag brain for digging deeper and thinking for too long. But that's like murdering his self so yeah he decided not to.

Some time later, the movie was finished. He literally thought the movie was great- he wont even admit that he sobbed when the woman died in the middle of a shootout-, only if his thoughts didn't bother him in the middle of watching he could have watched the movie more. His stomach grumbled and that's when he settled it was time to get something to eat.

He decided to go on a fast food, he wanted to eat some burger and fried chicken without waiting for too long just like what he did for the cinema. 

He removed his glasses and snap back to eat in ease as he got burgers, chicken, fries, and a diet coke to go with it. By the time all of those went down his stomach, the mall was about to close. That's when he thought about checking the time, he looked around the fast food to check for a clock and he did. It was quarter 'till 11. Woah. He have to go home, he didn't said anything about going out to his mom since it was rather sudden.

He wipes his face as he stood up and went out of the fast food. He started walking, he decided to walk since his apartment wasn't a bit far and he wanted to drop those food he ate.

As he walked passed the streets which he found dark for his liking since most of the street lights are broken, he could literally feel someone following him. That was the moment he regretted walking and decided to walk a bit faster. He turned to his back to check the one following him. Without realizing there was a rock because of looking behind, he tripped over it. He winced as he rubbed his head.

Then, as he opened his eyes he sensed that it was a bit darker than earlier. He looked above him to see two creepy guys staring down at him. "So this was the Niall Horan, huh?"

"Looks like we found him." 

He regretted not taking a cab home even more. He was trembling in fear. He then felt being pulled up with his shirt. "Please, let me go. I'll do anything you want, just please let me go."

"Anything huh? You know, you look rather cute now that I find myself a bit closer to you." The man then pinned him to the wall, he yelped in pain as his head hit the wall. "Say, what if we want to play with you for a while? Having a cute boy like you is such an opportunity. What do you think, bro?"

"I definitely agree. Such innocent and cute boy." The other man then licked Niall ear.

Niall just closed his eyes, wishing and praying for someone or anyone to save him because right now his chastity is at stake and he has no plans on giving it away to some random bunch of wackos. "Javaad...help." He said, as much as he wants to admit, it was the name he always call for whenever his in trouble or feeling troubled. Even though he knows he isn't there, it gave him a boost of hope and confidence although before it was his father's name he use to call and now it has changed.

"Please." He pleaded, but the two creepy guys weren't listening and too focus on removing his clothes. 

He's going to be rape, and once this is found out its going to be all over the news.

"Let go of him!" A dominant yell was heard.


	15. Way Back Into Love

_“Love comes to those who still hope even though they've been disappointed, to those who still believe even though they've been betrayed, to those who still love even though they've been hurt before.”_

**Narrator**

Maura went home with groceries in her bag. She dropped the grocery bags on the floor as she locked the door. "Niall, honey, I'm home!"

Instead of a bear hug and a welcome home mom, she got silence. She scanned the flat, it was clean yet as she saw the shoe rack it has been touched. "Looks like he went out himself. Oh well, guess I'll prepare dinner anyway." Maura mumbled, bringing the grocery bags into the kitchen.

Before she started with the cooking, she restocked the fridge with the food items she bought, sorting and arranging them out. Feeling satisfied with the outcome and how neat the insides of the fridge looked, she moved on with the cooking. 

Preparing and cooking dinner took Maura only half an hour and Niall wasn't home by then. She glanced at the clock it was around 8:40. "Where could that boy be?"

She tried calling his son's phone but it was turned off. "Hmm, maybe he's out with Louis again." She decided to eat ahead of his son, she placed her plate on the sink when she was finished and covered up the food. She didn't bother removing them on the table since once her son comes home he'll reheat it then eat.

It was around 9:30 almost an hour after she finished cooking dinner and her son wasn't still home. She tried calling his son again but no answer. Knowing Louis is almost with his son whenever Niall goes out, she decided to call him.

The phone rang for a few seconds when Louis answered the call, "Hello, Maura?"

"Louis! Thank god you answered!"

"Hehe, is there seems to be a problem? It’s strange for you to call me."

"Oh, Louis. Niall hasn't come home yet and I'm drop dead worried because he doesn't answer his phone nor left a message where he was going, knowing that you're always with my son maybe you're with him?"

"Uhmmm, sad to say, but I'm not with Niall right now. I'm currently at our house lying on bed though."

"What?!" She gasped, "Where could he be? Do you know the Zayn guy's number?"

"Uhhh, yeah…"

"Maybe he's with him, could you ask?"

"Yeah…yeah sure."

"Thank you, Louis."

"No problem, Maura. Bye. I'll text you his answer."

The call ended. Although, she felt a bit relieved, her worry seemed to rise because his son isn't with Louis either.

Louis was surprised. It was rare for Niall's mom to call him. Adding up the fact, that Niall hasn't come home yet and out of the house. He was downright surprised...and worried. He didn't waste any time and called Zayn. It quite took some time for Zayn to answer but nonetheless he answered. 

"Hey, Zayn!" He greeted. 

"Oh it's you Louis, what's up?"

"Are you with Niall?" 

"No...I'm not. Why?" 

"Are you seriously going to throw questions back at me? Well, his mom called and said he hadn’t come home yet and his phone is turned off. Maura is drop dead worried and though that he might be with me but he isn't then she thought again that Niall might be with you."

"What? But it's just hours before midnight!"

"I know, that's why her mother is worried. Duh?"

"Alright, ring me if he comes home okay?"

"Wait what?-" He hung up making Louis annoyed because how dare he hangs up on him. Anyhow, he decided on attempting to call on Niall and sends him voicemails and messages. He didn't get any reply.  Troubled by the events, Louis dressed up and decided to search for Niall knowing he has a responsibility of doing so and the longer he laid on his bed the more bad thoughts that is almost driving him insane.

-

Zayn was out, along with Harry, he was filming his new movie. Even though his love life was wreck right now, he can't just throw away his job. He worked his ass off for this, through the years, he learned to love what he was doing because he always tells himself that it was always for the boy who took his heart. The blue eyed and blonde haired boy he fell in love. 

It was all Niall's influence that made him decide this, the boy always told him things what he wanted when he became a famous actor. The first thing came to his mind when he entered the business was, to be famous so that maybe one day Niall could see him across the screen and remember him. But when he met him again, he knew he didn't.  It maybe for the fact that he has grown too much, and maybe Niall taught himself to forget about him.

Zayn's phone rang while in the middle of filming a scene, making the director to yell cut and slightly scold him. He apologized and said he'll take the call, he hurriedly seek for a private place. As he glanced at the screen he could see Louis' name and answered the call.

After hearing everything Louis has to say, he felt an immense worry over Niall because what the fuck was Niall doing out in the middle of the night. Since it was Louis who called, obviously he wasn't taping anything or so. No one knows where Niall was.

He went back to the set, talking to the director. "Director James, will you let me slip just for this time please?"  He pleaded.

"What?!" The director immediately exclaimed. He faced Zayn, "Zayn, you know you can't right?"

"Yes, but please just for this time only. There's an emergency, and I promise I'll be at my top state the next time we shoot. Please?"

"If it's really that important....." The director trailed off. "Then fine. But remember Zayn, for this time only! We need to finish this movie up before the deadline if going to this emergency will improve your state by the time we shoot again then fine."

"Yes!" He threw his fists in the air. "Thank you so much, Director James! I'll take full responsibility. I promise."

"No, I'll explain it to the company. I know you can act greater than what you were doing but you seemed so off and troubled. So go." 

"Thank you so much, Director James. If you'll excuse me then.." Zayn ran to Harry. "Dude, where are you going? Isn't it supposed to be your scene?"

"Yeah…but I got a call from Louis saying Niall hadn’t come home yet and he asked if I was with him. I want to search for him, Harry. I already asked the Director James to let me slip off and he did."

"Woah, cool. Wait, should I accompany you?" Harry asked, helping Zayn pick up the bags containing their clothes and personal belongings.

"Of course, you drive?" Zayn replied, handing Harry the key.

"Best. Mate. Ever." Harry took the keys in Zayn's hand as they made their way to Zayn's car. They placed the bags and some other things in the backseat. Zayn sat at the passenger seat, asking Harry to drive to Niall's apartment. Harry nodded, inserting of the keys and turned the engine on.

Zayn couldn't stop swearing as they find themselves in a pool of cars. A traffic, 'Of all times, why now?' He mentally said. He doesn't know what to do if something bad happens to Niall because he sure as hell won't forgive himself for coming too late. Also, he doesn't want to think because his brain comes up with different scenarios and he prays hard that it doesn't happen. 

"Mate, calm down. You're sweating too much, he'll be okay." Harry patted his shoulders.

"I definitely hope so, Haz. Because I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to him." Zayn said, realizing that Harry was right. He was sweating too much.

"Hey, don't say that. You'll do nothing because he'll be safe, he'll be okay."

As much as Zayn wanted to trust Harry's words, part of him didn't. He may only be assured, if he sees Niall in one piece. 

It kinda hurts him that right at the moment, he can only sit there and wait for Harry to drive to their destination. He can only sit there and hope nothing bad happens to Niall.

They were almost close to Niall's apartment, well a bit. They were at the town part where the market, the mall, and most of the stores were located. As the car moved forward, Zayn practically heard some ear-bleeding screams and squeals.

_"It's really him! Oh my gosh, I can't believe Niall Horan actually is here!"_

_"Shhh, be quiet! He told us not to tell anyone about it."_

_"But I bet they already know because they are screaming and stuffs."_

_"I guess so, but I think he's gone now."_

Zayn froze, so that's why they were screams and squeals as they took a move forward.  "Harry, stop the car."

Harry listened, immediately pressing his feet against the break. "Good." Zayn worked on opening the car's door and successfully did it.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry yelled but Zayn didn't hear him because he was already running away.

Zayn ran straight to the two girls. "Where did you see him?" He asked the girl, although the girl was too dumbfounded. "Who?"

"Niall Horan, where did you see him?"

"Uhhh, he was in the mall earlier but I believe he went off that way since my friend here saw him too when she decided to get some air." The girl answered.

"Thanks!" Zayn ran off to the direction the girl pointed.

"Wait, was that Zayn Malik?" The girl's companion came to conclusion. "Oh my gosh he is! Are they shooting here? Omg let's be extras!"

Zayn kept running, he couldn't help but to notice as the further he runs it gets darker and darker. His thoughts were now all over the place, maybe something happened to him... because it was way too fucking dark and even the street lamps are broken.

"Niall?" He called, "Niall, are you here?!"

He took more steps when his ear caught up a voice.  _"Please, let me go. I'll do anything you want, just please let me go."_

'Niall's voice!' Zayn snapped. He's in captive? Zayn remained quiet and silently walked to confirm if it was Niall. He could hear the other guy's voice, actually two different voices.

_"Say, what if we want to play with you for a while? Having a cute boy like you is such an opportunity. Don’t you think so, bro?"_

_"I definitely agree, such innocent and cute boy."_

'Bullshit! I have enough!' Zayn began moving forward not bothering whether his steps were loud or anything, he then slowly sees a blonde boy with two guys trying to pry away his clothes.

Niall's mouth opened up, saying softly as he can, "Javaad help."

That's when Zayn snapped.

"Let go of him!" He yelled, his voice filled with anger and threat. The two guys didn't bother to look at him and continued on removing Niall's clothes. Zayn ran to them, he grabbed the guy who was holding and clutching on Niall's clothes, "I said let go of him! Bastard!" He delivered a blow on the guy's face, making the guy flying.

"And you! Stay the fuck away from him!" The guy then raised his fingers up, running to the his ally.

Zayn faced Niall, who fell onto his knees when the guys let go of him, cupping his face. "You're okay now, Niall. You're okay." He whispered against his ear, hugging him tight.

He didn't expected Niall to return the hug but he did, and as much as to Zayn's amusement, Niall hugged him tighter even though they were literally skin on skin, Niall wanted to be even closer, seeking refuge in Zayn's arms. Zayn could feel him trembling, sobbing. He removed his contact to see Niall's face once again, "Hey, I'm sorry if I'm late but I'm here now. Don't cry or sob anymore please. Let's stand up?"

Niall nodded, Zayn guided him to stand up and kept Niall closer to him. "Java-...Zayn, I-I t...think they're sent by someone."

"I'll ask them…" Zayn said, he was about to go near the guys when Niall pulled his shirt. He couldn't help but to be fond or smile whatever it was because Niall wanted him close, although it was selfish of him to smile at that kind of moment since Niall was almost raped, he couldn't help it.

Zayn took Niall's hand and intertwine both of their hands. "Hey, are you guys sent by someone?"

The guy who Zayn punched only grunted and the other one remained silent.

Zayn lowered himself but never letting go of Niall's hand, "Let me ask you guys again… Are you sent by someone?!" He glared, voice filled with threat again.

"Y-yes."

"Good. Who is it?!" He stood up straight again.

"He didn't tell us his real name. He goes by a code name."

"Fine! Mess with Niall again and I'll make sure to do anything in my will to destroy you guys. You get it?"

They didn't answer. Zayn was about to move, "Y-yes!"

"Don't think you'll get away with the fucking rape attempt, I'm going to sue you guys. I'm going to find you wherever you hide. For now, I'll have to take Niall home."

Then, "Zayyynnn!" Harry yelled running forward to them. "Niall!"

"Harry, did you bring the car along?" Zayn asked. "Yep, should we take Niall home?"

"Y-yes...please." Niall answered for himself, although his voice was too quiet.

"Hey, are you tired? Do you want me to carry you?" Zayn offered, his eyes filled with worry as he looks at Niall waiting for his answer. "N-no, I'm fine. Just want to go home." 

"Okay..."

They hop on to the car, Zayn sat on the back seat with Niall as Harry drove the car. The ride was silent but Zayn and Niall still held each other's hand, Zayn gave Niall's hand a squeeze, his way of assuring him that everything's okay.

As Harry parked at the lot, Zayn and Niall went ahead.  When Niall suddenly stopped, "Zayn...thank you." He tried to give him a smile.

"Niall..." Zayn cupped Niall's face. 

It wasn't until then, when their heads started to move even closer. Eyes slowly shutting, as they felt their lips brushed against each other - their lips, synchronizing as they tried to express their feelings, everything in a single kiss.

They pulled off, catching their breath. Their foreheads bumping each other, and their noses were in contact.

"I missed you..." Zayn huffed.

Niall smiled, "I missed you too."


	16. Now Or Never

**Narrator**

Niall was about to place a knock on the door when he stopped halfway, looking at Zayn. The raven haired boy just gave him a smile, and that's what it. His smile gave Niall somewhat an assurance that he never knew he'll get from him, that no matter what he's going to be there. He turned his head back to the door, pushing his hand as it connects with the door knocking lightly. His other hand was held by Zayn.

For a long time, this was the first time both of them felt so close to a person. Niall built walls, secluding his real self for anyone who came near. Although, the only person he allowed inside those walls was Louis. He filled the gap which Niall thinks that's missing. Meanwhile, Zayn became devoted to his job. Knowing his job would be the key to the love he's searching for so long. 

Right now, both of them are just happy. They both felt that everything was right in place. Maybe that's why the two of them couldn't be happy or contented because there was something missing. That they needed someone to fill a gap, that they thought they have forgotten well which Niall tried so hard to forget. 

The door swung open, revealing Maura. "Niall! Where have you been?!" She immediately stated, stepping closer to his son.

"M-mom, I went out to…well…clear my mind, met some weird guys but Zayn came and got me home." He doesn't want to say he was almost raped. He knew his mother worried enough that he hasn't came home early so he doesn't really want to add fuel to the fire.

"Really? Zayn? Thank you for getting my baby boy." She gushed, smiling at Zayn. "M-mom!" Niall huffed, getting embarrass for being called baby boy in front of Zayn.

"You're welcome-"

"It’s Maura." Niall's mom quickly interjected.

"You're welcome, Maura." He smiled because of how closer the mother and son is. "Why don't you come in, Zayn? You both look exhausted." That's why she didn't even bother to ask further questions. As long as his baby boy came home in one piece, that's all that matters. Although, she knows Niall was just partially telling the truth.

"Ah no, it's fine. Now that I know Niall's back home and safe I'm okay." He turned to Niall, "You should get a rest. It's late. I'll go ahead." Zayn turned to his heels, ready to go but Niall still had his grip on him pulling him back to place. "Stay." The raven haired boy turned back as Niall raised his head to meet with him. "Please?"

Zayn hesitated for a while before giving his answer, "S-Sure."

"Alright then, why don't you boys come in?" Maura huffed which caused the two boys to enter the room. Once the two had entered, she closed the door.

Niall sat on the couch with Zayn. 

After a little while, Maura came to them holding two mugs which were blowing off steam. "Here, drink this." 

"Thank you." Zayn immediately replied, taking the two mugs and handing one to Niall. Both of them took a sip of their mugs, which contained hot chocolate. "It's late now, Zayn. Why don't you stay for the night?" Maura suggested, feeling worried for the boy and it's the least she could do to thank him.

Zayn gulped his drink, "Uhm...well..." He's not sure because Harry is still waiting for him and what will he say to Harry?

"You're from shooting aren't you?" Niall murmured. "You must be really tired. Don't worry, you can sleep in my room. I'll take the couch."

"Uhm, I still need to inform Harry about it..." Zayn announced. "Oh yeah, Harry!" Niall exclaimed, completely forgetting about Zayn's manager who drove them to his home.

"Wait, I'll just call him."

"Yeah, sure."

Zayn went to the balcony, trying to reach on Harry. The phone rang for a minute before hearing Hart's voice "Zayn, where are you?"

"Haz, I'm at Niall's flat. And, his mother offered me to sleep here since you know."

"Oh yeah, go. You just came from a shoot then hurried here to save Niall. You're extremely tired. Well then, I'll go ahead." Harry casually said in his raspy voice, since it was definitely too cold that night and especially outside.

"Go take the car, okay? I'll just text you to fetch me in the morning or I'll just take a cab." Zayn informed.

"Got it. Nah, I'll just fetch you. Let me know what happens then! Bye!"  The raven haired boy heard a hint of chuckle in Harry's voice before he hung up.

"What do you mean?" He replied, but it was too late.

Zayn went back in, telling Niall about their phone call. The blonde boy beamed a smile, leaving Zayn for a minute since he has to arrange his bed although Zayn followed him anyway.

"I"ll sleep first, boys! You should sleep too, okay? Goodnight baby." She said to Niall then faced Zayn, "and goodnight to you, Zayn."

"Goodnight too, Mom."

"Goodnight too, Maura."

Niall's mom left the room after that. "Ni, you know your bed is enough for two persons, why sleep on the couch? It's fine with me." He couldn't help but to smirk, realizing the words just came out of his mouth.

"Are you smirking at me, Mr. Malik?" Niall asked, raising his eyebrow.

"What if I am, Mr. Horan?" Zayn stepped closer to Niall.

"Tch. Fine, I'll sleep with you." Niall said, lying on the bed and purposely taking a huge space. He closed his eyes and tugged his blanket. Zayn just chuckled at him, removing his clothes. "Hey, what are you doing?"

Niall asked.

"Stripping, obviously. I thought you were asleep already. Peeping, aren't we?" Zayn replied, the smirk never leaving his lips.

"Ugh, just finish stripping, okay so that we can sleep." Niall turned over.

Zayn did what Niall said, before taking the space beside Niall. He placed a hand under his head as he stated at the ceiling. He actually didn't believe his night is going to end up like this. Nor he thought he can be close to Niall again because truth be told, the words that Niall said to him, scared him to death. He can't make himself to stay away from someone he searched for so long.

"Zayn, are you asleep?" Niall murmured before turning to face him.

"Not yet." Zayn answered.

Niall paused for a while before speaking again, "I'm sorry if I said those harsh words to you. Well, I just couldn't help myself. You don't know how many nights I had to cry myself to sleep after you left, how many times I kept wondering where you went, whether you're okay or not. I'm sorry, my emotions got the best of me."

Zayn felt a pang of guilt, thinking about how little Niall had to cry himself to sleep. He knew it would happen, only if he could bring back time and told Niall he was leaving. "I'm sorry too…I really didn't want to leave you. Actually, I couldn't but I just had to. Don't worry, I'll make sure I won't leave you this time, I won't let you go. No, not anymore."

"Hug me?" Niall mumbled, spreading his arms.

Zayn did, enveloping his arms around Niall's frame, resting his jaw above Niall's head. Both smiled contentedly as they slowly drifted off to sleep, not breaking their position.

♥♥

Louis entered the familiar building of Niall's flat, stopping at the reception to fill up.  When he was finished, he proceeded of to Niall's apartment.

 _"Let me know what happens, bye"_  He heard before, "Ow!"

He bumped to someone making him fall onto his butt. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." The guy say, before offering his hand. Louis took it, standing and rubbed his butt a little. He then turned, about to nag the guy when, "H-Harry?"

He's seeing things, did he really hit his head too hard that he's now seeing Harry.

"Louis!" Harry pointed at him, oh wait he's the real deal. "You came to check on, Niall?" Louis gave him a nod.

"Zayn got him back. And he's going to sleep over for the night too." The curly haired boy answered.

"Oh, guess they might be sleeping right now. I'll just check on him tomorrow."

"So you're leaving already?" Harry asked, placing his phone back to his pocket. "Yeah, what else should I do?" Louis asked back, nonchalantly.

"Yo, calm down. Why don't we go together? I'll give you a lift and it's too late to go alone." Harry offered.

Louis acted he hesitated for a bit before finally giving in, "Okay, sure." Sometimes, he wonders if he's better of as an actor.

"Well then, let's go." Harry said, taking Louis' hand as much as to Louis' surprise.

Harry offered the door to the passenger's seat for Louis. Then, running to the driver's seat and starting the engine as he stepped on the steering wheel.

"So, where to?" Harry questioned, giving a brief look on Louis before turning his head back to the road.

"Uhh, to my house?" Louis answered, raising his eye brow. "I mean, where’s your house silly?"

"Oh, I'll just point where you should go."

"Okay…"

After that, the journey fell into silence. Louis was still trying to figure out how the hell did he ended up on a car ride with his dream guy and in the middle of the night.  He doesn't know whether to feel nervous or happy plus, the fact that this is the first time that they're actually alone together.  Of course, this is a good chance whether he should ask Harry about what they 'are' because this could be the only time they're going to be alone.

"Louis, hey, are you alright?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. By the way, where did you guys find Niall? Why was he late?" Louis said, bringing up a topic.

"Well, it seems like Niall went to the mall but happened to meet some two guys as he passed by the alley. He was about to get...uh...how should I say this?"  Harry ran his fingers through his curls.

"Rape, do you mean Niall almost got raped?" He asked feeling worried again.

"Yes, that! Yeah but thank heavens Zayn got on time."

"Oh my, thank you guys, I don't what would happen to my best friend if you didn't came."

Harry smiled, "Zayn felt extremely worried about Niall that he stormed off the shoot just to rush to Niall's aid."

"He really got hoots for my bestfriend." Louis chuckled.

"Yeah."

Again, the ride fell into another storm of silence, giving Louis another time to debate. It's really been a while since their first meeting. Everything became downhill for Louis during then. He still can't believe that the guy who would make him feel sparks was Harry. Well, what could he even ask for…Harry is well-mannered, handsome, intelligent, and even on the same field as him, call it cliche, but the sparks thing became his basis and you'll understand what he means when it's your turn to fall in love.

"Harry."

"Oh did I pass by your house already?"

"No, it's right there, just a little more."

"Okay, let me park in front."

After a few minutes, Harry had parked in front of their house.

"Harry."

The longer it takes, the more he becomes nervous of saying it.

"Yeah? What is it?

It's the only time they're alone.

"I...uhm...."

He's going to tell him besides, it's now or never.

"I like you. I like you, Harry."

"Huh?" Harry was taken aback at the surprise confession. "It's been a while since we've met and the more I came to know you the more I came to the realization that I like you. I know this is so sudden but I think you should know about my feelings earlier."

"U...uh..." Harry was lost for words.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer me right now. I can wait. I just need to get it out. Well then, that's my home, I'll get going." Louis immediately opened the door, stepped out of the car, and walked his way to his home.

He knew he shouldn't have told Harry, he's such an idiot sometimes. He hits head. Ugh, could he be more embarrassing?

"Louis, wait!" He stopped, turning around. It was Harry. "Y-you forgot something."

"What is it?"

"My answer." He pulled Louis into his arms, once Louis was sure to fall into him, he worked his hands to cup Louis' face as he place a kiss on his lips. Both of them moved their heads, lips colliding as they explore their mouth. Then, Harry pulled out, panting lightly. "I like you too, Louis."


	17. Shit Happens

**Narrator**

Morning came, and the first one to wake up was Niall. He stood up at the corner of the bed, glancing at Zayn who was still asleep and snoring lightly and he couldn't help but to smile at the sight.

He still couldn't believe it, that he's with Zayn right now. To be honest, Zayn saving him from those horrible guys made a big impact. Everything about the past come flashing through his mind, especially the times that Zayn fought for him in order to protect and save him. Right at that moment, he just missed everything because no matter how long it has been, Zayn remained the same person and that his willing enough to bring back everything they had.

Niall stood up and marched to the bathroom. He stripped off of his clothes, compiling them at the side. Once he entered the shower, he slowly twisted the knob to the cold side thus pouring his body droplets of cold water.

When he was finished, he took the towel at the rack and used it to wipe the remnants of water off of his body then wrapped it around his waist to cover up his lower half.

As he went back to his room, Zayn was already awake. "Oh you're up already." He said, making Zayn snap his head towards at him since he was busy with his phone.

Zayn hitched a breath, it was too early and this was the sight he catches. He wasn't sure if the lord was testing him or blessing him because of the mere sight of the love of his life half naked right in front of him. "Uh, yep, decided to text Harry that I just woke up." He replied, slipping the phone to his pocket.

"Oh. Do you want to take a shower? I can lend you clothes." Niall asked, walking to Zayn.

'Shit.' Zayn mentally cussed. "Yeah, yeah sure, can I take it now? I forgot we have a filming for the show today."

"Okay. I know, what do you say let's go there together? Louis will be coming over to fetch me. By the way, bathroom's there. I'll just take some clothes and lay them down at the side."

"Why not? We can take my car. Alright," Zayn stood up, and he caught glimpse of Niall's nod as he dig up his closet.

Niall looked for the best clothes he has, since hs know he can't just five Zayn a simple one and same goes for him. Once he has the clothes he lay them down at the side along with an extra towel before he goes back his room to change.

Niall left the room and went to the kitchen only to see his mom cooking already. "Is Zayn awake?" She asked.

"Yeah, he's currently taking a shower." Niall said gesturing for the bathroom.

"Good then, call hkm when he's done we'll have breakfast together." Niall hummed as a response as he helped his mom by setting up the the table. Maura then began to deliver the food she has prepared to the table.

The door creak open, revealing Zayn dressed in Niall's clothes, jeans, t-shirt, and jacket.  And Niall ponder how the hell did he look so handsome in those clothes, like it's unfair. "Zayn! Why don't you sit down and eat breakfast. Come on." Maura invited, pulling up a chair.

Zayn did what he was told, sitting at the chair as he said a thank you to Maura. "Well, it's the least I could do for being such a good person and thanking care of Niall during your shoot. I hope that won't stop." She smiled.

"Yes, madame!" Zayn saluted, his eyes crinkling as he smiled wide, Maura and Niall bursted into a fit of chuckles. "Now now, eat." She said, placing food onto Zayn's plate. 

"So, Zayn, tell me are you together?" Niall choked on his food, dropping his silverware. He coughed vigorously as he takes a drink. "What? You look good together and I think Zayn will take good care of you, I can't see why not?"

Zayn chuckled, subtly scratching his chin. "Niall hasn't answered me yet." Niall shot him a look, raising his eyebrows while Zayn just smiled at him. Then, Maura turned to his son, "Why haven't you answered Zayn yet, Niall? Are you really not going to have a relationship 'till your hair turns white?" She questioned.  "I haven't seen you go out with anyone once, only with Zayn." She purposely added for Zayn to know.

Niall did a facepalm because seriously are they going to have that conversation while eating breakfast? "Mom, calm down. Jesus, I'm only 22 it's not like my hair's gonna turn white tomorrow."

"Still, I believe you need someone to take care of you when you're sick, to love you, to be your husband? Right, Zayn?"

"I definitely agree!" Zayn huffed. Niall did another facepalm. They're teaming up against him. "I give up." Niall declared, raising his hands in the air. "By the way, Louis is going to come over any moment now."

"Harry, as well. I texted him again when I went out of the shower." Zayn said as he took another bite. "Finished!" Niall and Zayn commented in unison.

"That's great then, you'll all go to the set together!" Maura cheered, as she took the plates and place them on the sink.

"So how did you become an actor?" Niall questioned, eyes setting directly at Zayn.

Zayn was caught off guard with the sudden question but nonetheless he can answer. "Well, a cute and adorable blue eyed boy talked to me on how he wanted to become an actor someday. It was the little boy's dream to become an actor. . ."

*  **F L A S H B A C K**  *

_Niall and Javaad sat down at the grass while staring at the sky, talking about what they want for their future. It was nearing sunset, and Javaad can take Niall home before the sky can become pitch black._

_"Hey, Javaad, what do you want to become someday?" Niall questioned as he lands his hands on the ground, looking at Javaad._

_Javaad could see Niall's blue eyes sparkling under the color of the sky. His cheeks were flushed because of the sensitivity of his skin. "To be honest, I don't know yet, Ni."_

_"Why not?" Niall obviously pouted. "Well, I haven't thought about it yet."_

_"Why? You should! It's better to plan your future ahead! You can become a policeman since you're so strong and you protect me from bad guys!" Niall exclaimed and Javaad couldn't help but to chuckle. "Okay okay, I'll think of what I want to become some time. How about you? What do you want to become, Ni?"_

_"I want to become an actor, Javaad! I want to make people smile and be happy as I act. I want to make my mom smile, because she doesn't smile anymore like she used to." Niall frowned, it was the truth since his father died she doesn't smile like she used to._

_"Hey hey, why are you frowning? How will you make your mother smile if you, yourself can't do it." Javaad advised, troubled by the Niall's drown because when he frowns everything around him looks sad._

_"You're right. I like being with you, you make me smile and happy!" Niall showed his wide smile to Javaad, making the older boy chuckle. "You know, it would be better if you and I become actors. Then we will work on the same show and make entertain people together!"_

_"That's a great idea, Ni." Javaad smiled at the younger boy because it was really a great idea. The thought of them being together was a great idea itself but the thought of them still together when they grow up was greater._

* **E N D O F F L A S H B A C K ***

"Wow, I can't believe my dream back then is now happening." Niall was amused because they were together again after years of being apart. "And also, you became an actor because of me?" He kind of teased.

"Yes, I did. I've worked so hard to get here so that I could be with you and all I get was you hating me." Zayn pouted. "I said sorry!" He commented, rushing to Zayn.

"Sorry's not enough, you hurted me." Zayn crossed his arms, looking away from Niall.

"What do you want then?" Niall asked, making Zayn turn his head back to him.  

"What I want?" Zayn leaned in closer, making them face to face.

"Uhhh…yeah?"

"I want …" Zayn trailed off, leaning even closer towards Niall. Face inches apart when...

"Niall?" A voice say, followed by multiple knocks. "Coming!" Niall replied. "I'll answer..." He said to Zayn and the older boy just gave him a nod before sitting back on his chair.

Niall opened the door, to reveal Louis together with Harry. "Louis...and Harry." He sounded confused, because they came together.

"Uhh, we kind of meet so we decided to go together. Where's Zayn?" Harry asked, he was holding a big paper bag.

"Oh come in, he's inside." Louis and Harry came in, Louis staying right beside Niall while Harry straddling towards Zayn.

"So did you 'coincidentally' meet and decided to go together?" Niall questioned. "Nope." 

"Well, that was quick." He huffed. "Anything you wanna say to your bestfriend-slash-talent?"

"I don't think I'm the only one who has to say right, Niall?" Louis retorted.

"Fine, we'll be having our 'talk' later."

"Pretty much, you have a lot to say to me. I need to catch up with your life, like seriously I do."

"Guys," Zayn greeted, Harry standing beside him. "Oh, looks like we're all set. Let's get going?" Niall asked, and all of them nodded. "Mom! We'll get going!"

"Yeah sure, stay safe alright?" Maura said, arranging the table. "Thanks again, Maura." Zayn said, before joining Niall. “You’re welcome, alright, now carry on. I don't want you guys going late."

Louis and Harry said their goodbyes as well before they leave and went to the car park.

Maura grinned happily, because of course she heard everything her son and Zayn talked about, she even saw them about to kiss. She's more than assured that they’re going to end up together hopefully, because her son needs to introduce to her someone as his partner.

  * • • • • •   



Harry parked somewhere near the set before he opens all the locks. Louis, who was sitting in the passenger seat, came out as well taking what they have at the trunk. Zayn and Niall who were sitting at the back followed, helping them take out their items.

As they are about to go to the set, they were bombarded with a sea of reporters and cameras. Zayn instantly wrapped his arms around Niall while Harry took Louis' hand so he wouldn't get lost in the sea of reporters. They had to place a hand on their heads to cover their faces as well as to protect their eyes from the brightness of the flashes.

"Hey, what the hell is going on?" Zayn asked, his arms wrapped securely around Niall. "I don't know too." Harry answered him, following their backs.

_"Zayn! Zayn! Is it true that you and Niall are together?"_

Even though their questions were answered with that, a whole new bunch of questions popped into their mind. "I don't know what you're talking about." Zayn answered, struggling to past the reporters and carry on to the set.

_"Niall Horan! Niall Horan! Were you truly raped or not?"_

Niall froze and Zayn felt it, Niall's body tensing under Zayn's. 'Fucking paps.' Zayn mentally cursed. "I-I" Niall stuttered.

"Shhh, you don't need to answer them, Ni." And Niall nodded, carrying on.

"Hey, get back here! I was asking you a question!" The pap yelled, dragging Niall's feet, making him stumble but Zayn caught him since his arms were still wrapped around Niall. That was the last straw, and Zayn bursted. "What the fuck is your problem? Can't you respect the artist' privacy? If he doesn't want to fucking answer then he doesn't! Don't you fucking do that again! I swear that's crossing the line of paparazzis and stars." Zayn growled, his temper fading out.

"I don't have a problem, thank you very much. And fuck you, I wasn't asking you."

"Fuck you too!" He wants to punch him, since the least he could say is sorry yet what came out was a fuck you. "The one you're asking doesn't want to answer, fucking respect that. I'm more than happy to take this to court if you want." Because as much as he wanted to, he couldn't punch the guy, he's career would be on the line.

"Shu-" The paparazzi was about to reply before Louis punched him. "Say sorry to my talent! Learn some fucking manners."

The guy did say sorry in the end and they were able to get into the set. Zayn stayed with Niall, holding his hand and whispered him comforting words.

"Hey hey, don't cry. Nothing happened okay? I won't let anything happened like that to you. I promised right? I'll protect you no matter what. As long as I'm here, nobody's going to hurt you." Zayn whispered. It was so fucking hard to see Niall right at that moment. "I'm not going anywhere. Not anymore." 

"I know." Niall mumbled.

It wasn't too long before Harry and Louis went to them again, bringing some drinks. "We know now what happened."

"What, what is is it?" Zayn questioned.

"Zayn, the agency president called me. Asking me what is happening since he got a lot of calls from different tv stations, reporters and etc."

"Not only did Zayn's agency president called but yours as well Niall. I couldn't give a straight answer and he told me to grab a copy of a newspaper and here's what is written."

**'Niall Horan attempted rape'**

_[Photo of Niall in the alley with two guys attached]_

**'Niall Horan and Zayn Malik in a relationship?'**

_[Photo of Niall holding hand in hand by Zayn Malik and kissing photo]_

"What the fuck? How did they get hold of this?" Zayn questioned. "Ni. . ."

"Zee, my mom, she'll be worried, dead worried." Niall frowned. 

"I'm guessing that since Niall was seen at the mall, it caught the attention of the paps or someone may have seen Niall in the alley and took photos then since Zayn came, it added more to the storm and they were followed by someone to the building of Niall's flat."

"Well, it seems like that's what happened." Zayn answered.

"What should we do?" Niall anxiously asked.

Louis hardly for a minute before, "I got it. I have an idea."

"What is it, Lou?" Harry was curious about Louis' idea.

"Well, after your shooting we're going to hold a conference and.."

"And?"

"And Niall and Zayn have to confirm they're in a relationship."

"What?!" Zayn and Niall blurted out.

"Because you two being in relationship will make more sense that you, Zayn Malik, came in to save Niall Horan from getting raped plus this will boost the show's rating when it's shown on television since people are going to wait for it. Still, if you don't want to... you don't have to."

Everybody remained silent until...

"No. We'll do it.”


End file.
